


Butterfly effect 3: Paradise and it's decline

by Cheryl1964



Series: Butterfly Effects [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God raises humanity and the Archangels react. Gabriel and Lucifer deal with Humanity's rise in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The inmate and the runaway

"Brother, don't make me do this."

"No one makes us do anything."

"I know you think you're doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies. Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother."

Lucifer closed his eyes at the light exploding from his brother's vessel. He cradled Gabriel's lifeless body and gently lowered it to the floor. Standing up he looked down at the impression of massive wings scorched into the floor and across tables standing out clearly against bleached linen tablecloths.

Lucifer felt a stinging wetness slide over an open sore on the face of his vessel and reached up a finger to brush it away, a tear. He dropped to his knees as more tears began to fall.

"Gabriel, why? You know that you were the last one I wanted to hurt. Why did you force my hand? Little brother, why?"

Lucifer reached out a hand almost touching the ash that was once Gabriel's wing. He himself had groomed those magnificent wings more times than he could count. He remembered when Father had come to them bringing Gabriel to the nest. The tiny fledgling squirming in Father's arms and looking around at them with big curious golden eyes. He remembered Michael teasingly calling Gabriel a runt for his small size.

More tears fell as he remembered how Gabriel would wrap his limbs around their legs and cling to them when he didn't want them to leave the nest. Gabriel was their peacekeeper, the brother who loved them all without condition who would forgive the teasing with a smile and then pull a harmless prank in retaliation. Gabriel was the brother who came closest to understanding the love Lucifer had for this world because Gabriel shared it.

Lucifer thought about the times they spent exploring the Earth and how Gabriel would tweek the evolutionary lines creating little jokes that still existed today. One of the first creatures Lucifer had seen when he rose from the cage was a chameleon. Practically the only creature Gabriel had created that wasn't a prank. And now he was dead.

"Lucifer threw back his head and screamed his grief, his pain and his rage toward the heavens. "Why Father? Why did you let this happen?"


	2. State of forgiveness

Gabriel was standing next to Michael watching the training field where the younger Seraphs were sparring with other. Michael had divided them into groups which he called Garrisons and those angels lived, trained and played together. Michael's thoughts were that the angel's would develop close bonds with those in their own garrison.

In some ways it had worked. Balthazar, Castiel, Anael, Rachael, Samandriel and Inias seemed to truly enjoy each other's company. Uriel seemed to fit in but there was no indication of him bonding with the others or distressing them like Zachariah. Zachariah always seemed to cast a pall over the group with his presence.

"I think they react that way because I have chosen Zachariah as my assistant." Michael said. "They tend to get nervous around Archangels."

"That's because you don't spend time with them. They don't get nervous around me." Gabriel said.

"Me either once they've had a chance to settle in down there." Lucifer said. "So this group is next up to pull Earth duty?"

"Yes they are young, but it's time they leave the nest." Michael said. "You'll take care of them Lucifer. The only experience they have with Earth is the trips you and Gabriel took them on when they were fledglings."

"I'll take care of them." Lucifer said studying the group. "What a minute, is that Castiel?"

"Yes, he's all grown up now." Gabriel said. "Hopefully he won't be prone to stepping on fish this time." Gabriel laughed.

"Speaking of sea life," Lucifer said. "I found this odd little creature in the currents the other day hanging on to a piece of seaweed for dear life by wrapping it's tail around it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that now would you little brother?"

"Oh I take it you found the Seahorse." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Seahorse, huh? Well it certainly had a face like a horse." Lucifer agreed. "I really wish you would stop meddling with the evolution of the wildlife down there. It's bad enough the hyenas keep laughing and for Father's sake do giraffes actually need a neck that long? They look like they are going to topple over at any moment!"

"I suppose this isn't a good time to warn you about the skunk? Black with a white stripe down it's back and a pretty fluffy tail? Just be careful you don't upset it." Gabriel smirked. "I don't think you want to find out what happens when one of them is upset!"

Lucifer smacked Gabriel in the back of the head.

"Oww! What what that for?" Gabriel whined rubbing the back of his head.

"For whatever happens when I accidentally upset a skunk." Lucifer answered with a smile.

* * *

Michael looked at the tree that Joshua had pointed out to them. "You mean it just appeared?" But what sort of tree is it?"

"It's like no tree on Earth," Lucifer said. "I have never seen such strange fruit in my entire existence."

Gabriel had made his way over to the tree and reached a hand up toward the fruit and jumped, startled when it reacted to him by trying to get closer. "It's alive!"

"Of course it is." Their Father chuckled from behind them. "Joshua alerted me that you were all curious about this tree and I thought that I would explain. Don't worry Gabriel the fruits won't hurt you."

God walked up to the tree and watched as one of the fruits suddenly burst open releasing a flash of light. He smiled. "This fruit is not to be eaten. When it matures it does that and releases the soul within."

"Soul?" Raphael asked. "What is a soul?"

"A gift that I have created for the humans. It is similar in a way to your grace." God explained. "A part of them that lives on forever."

"What!?" Lucifer said practically speechless.

"Every human will be born with a soul and when their mortal body dies, those who are worthy will take their place in Heaven."

"You are letting them come to Heaven?" Michael asked appalled at the idea of humans in Heaven.

"Yes I have created a section specifically for them. And for those who fall short of Heaven I have also created a place called Sheol." God said. "This is my will, as it is my will that you serve them. You must take the time to guide them. Teach them to become better. Teach them to become worthy."

* * *

Gabriel and Lucifer sat on an outcropping of rock looking down at the Israelites making their way across the dry bed of the Red Sea.

"You know that they will turn their back on Father as soon as they are safe right?" Lucifer noted. "What is it about these parasites that is so special? In the end they will grow just as arrogant and evil as the Egyptians that we just delivered them from, they are human."

"You are preaching to the choir, Lucifer. I have looked at the possible futures for them also, but it's Father's wish." Gabriel said. "I can see nothing special about them but Father just keeps saying to give them time."

"And the fail safe father promised? Where is it?" Lucifer said. "Will he wait until they have destroyed everything before he puts it in place?"

"He says that he will reveal it when the time is right." Gabriel said. "Until then he'll simply let them go on as they have and then order us to smite those he deems evil and unworthy when the mood hits him. Speaking of which, the Israelites are across. Time to deal with Pharaoh's army."

"Well at least this will make a few hundred less of them on Earth to ruin things." Lucifer said. The Archangels pulled their grace back into themselves stilling the winds and letting the tide rush in raising the water levels back to normal as the Egyptians were trapped by the rising waters only to drown. "And a lot more in Sheol. I don't think Pharoah's army has proven themselves worthy of heaven."

"Well I guess I'd better go. Dad wants me to talk to Moses again, give him a group of commandments the humans are supposed to live by." Gabriel said.

"They will break the first one within the week." Lucifer snorted.

* * *

"Father you wished to see me?" Gabriel said as he stood before his father's throne.

"Gabriel, you persist in this? Why is it so hard for you to kneel unless your brothers are watching." God sighed.

"I kneel when my brothers watch because it would seem odd if I did not. I will not cause them confusion or stress simply because we both know that kneeling before you gains me nothing. You made that clear." Gabriel said.

"Is that how you see it?" God said. "Tell me, if you knew how it would turn out would you even now beg for his life?"

"What good would it do me?" Gabriel said. "You made it clear that I longer have the right to beg your mercy on behalf of my brothers, therefore it avails me nothing to kneel. Was this what you wished to speak to me of?"

"No I wished to speak with you about a task I have for you." God said. "I grow weary of pouring my wrath out upon humanity. It accomplishes nothing except destruction. So I have decided to try a different method. For all of the souls born on Earth but a handful have made their way to Heaven. They are weighed down by the sins of their fathers. I would end that."

"How will you make them worthy and what role do I play in this." Gabriel asked.

You will go to Earth and find Zachary the priest at the temple in Jerusalem. You are to bring tidings that I have opened the womb of his wife and she will bear a son to be known as John. John will pave the way for the child Mary, Elizabeth's kinswoman." God Said.

"Isn't Elizabeth a bit elderly to be conceiving and giving birth?" Gabriel said.

"The birth of her son will serve as proof of my hand in his destiny." God said. "Go now and then return for you will need to take a special message to Mary and her intended Joseph."

"I still don't understand how this will change things." Gabriel said.

"Because Mary's son is the lamb the will be sacrificed on the altar of their sins." God said. "His blood will pay the price for their sins allowing them to be born into a state of forgiveness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's mission is outlined in Luke Chapter 1. The next chapter will deal with Gabriel actually completing his mission and a bit of Lucifer's reaction to it.


	3. Gabriel's mission

Gabriel made his way to Jerusalem. He hated cities with the constant press of humanity wandering around. The creatures were loud, obnoxious and smelly. Definitely smelly, he thought as he passed one particularly odoriferous specimen. He had just made he way to the edge of the marketplace when he felt a familiar grace settle next to him.

"Raphael, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked as Raphael offered him a fig.

"Father sent me to bless the womb of an old woman, but you probably already knew about that." Raphael said as he bit into a fig of his own.

"Let me guess, the old woman's name is Elizabeth?" Gabriel asked.

"The wife of Zachary." Raphael confirmed. "What is father planning? He only told me that he intended this woman who was destined to remain barren for her lifetime to conceive. Considering how long she and her husband have been praying for a child, it's a little late in the game don't you think?"

"It is all a part of Father's plans to gift the humans with something." Gabriel said. "Personally I don't think they deserve what he has already given them and he is giving them more?"

Gabriel watched as a man damned a merchant in Father's name. "Look at them, for all he does for them they blaspheme, they blame him for his wrath and these are the very people he delivered from Egypt. How he can continue to love them as he does escapes me."

"I can understand it no more than you brother, but he has given us an order and we must obey him." Raphael said.

"I know it's why I'm here. I am supposed to break the news to Zachary about the impending birth. I had better get to the temple and you have an old crone to see to." Gabriel said as he turned toward the temple.

"Until later Brother." Raphael said as he turned down a narrow street that would take him to the home of Zachary and Elizabeth.

* * *

When Gabriel entered the temple he was instantly overwhelmed by the stench of the incense the priests insisted on burning night and day. He waved his hand clearing the air a took a deep cleansing breath. Seeing the old man kneeling at the altar, Gabriel snorted. The human was so old that his wrinkles had wrinkles. He would be lucky to live long enough to see his child born, but what Father wanted Father would get.

"Zachary, I come bearing a message from the Lord your God." Gabriel said pompously.

The old man startled and looked at the stranger in the temple. "Who are you? Only priests are allowed in the inner sanctum!"

"I have come to tell you that God has heard your prayers and those of your wife Elizabeth. He has opened her womb that she may conceive a son." Gabriel said.

"But we are both old!" Zachary exclaimed in shock. "Our days of bearing children are long past us!"

"Heed my words. Elizabeth will bear you a son and his name shall be John. He will be favored in the eyes of my father. Do not let wine or strong drink pass his lips for he is destined for greatness and will bring rejoicing to many.

He will be filled with my father's spirit even as he is within his mother's womb. He has a task to perform. He will turn the people toward righteousness and prepare the way for another."

But Elizabeth is barren and now she is old, what you speak of is impossible." Zachary said.

Gabriel felt what little patience he had leave him. "I am Gabriel, The Strength of God, The messenger of the Host Most High. God himself has sent me to speak these words to you and yet your faith deserts you. You know these things but you will not speak of them.

For your doubt I still your tongue until the time that these things have come to pass which will happen in my Father's good time." Gabriel gave the old man one last glare before he disappeared with a flutter of wings.

Zachary struggled to his feet and looked around the inner sanctum which was now empty except for him. Realizing that he had just experienced a vision he ran out of the temple and attempted to tell the other priests but found that he could not speak.

* * *

"Gabriel, You need to have patience my son." God said shaking his head. "You struck him mute!"

"He doubted." Gabriel said as if that explained everything.

"Moses doubted you also in the beginning." God reminded him.

"Yes but you delivered them from Egypt and they have forgotten. They build their temples and pray yet doubt when you hear and answer their prayers." Gabriel said.

"One day my son, you will understand." God said. "Which is why I give this to you." God held out a horn.

"What is it?" Gabriel said as he took it in hand.

"It is the key to the fail safe that I spoke of. You will keep it with you. It has the power to destroy this world. It will make the mountains crumble and the seas boil. It can crack the very center of this Earth." God explained.

"So why do you give it to me?" Gabriel asked.

"You have no great love for the humans Gabriel. None of you do, but you do obey my edict." God said. "You love this world much like Lucifer but you are not as volatile as your brother. I know you will not sound it until I give the order. Now go it's time for you to speak to Mary, tell her that she is the chosen one."

* * *

Gabriel once again found himself on Earth this time appearing to a young woman named Mary in the town of Galilee. This message would be much trickier to deliver than the last one. The girl was a virgin and she was engaged. At least Mary was Elizabeth's cousin and the news of Elizabeth's miraculous pregnancy was known even to Mary's family so hopefully the whole 'Immaculate Conception' thing wouldn't end up being to difficult for her to accept.

"Hello daughter of David, The Lord is with you and has chosen you. Blessed are you among women." Gabriel said causing the girl to screech at the top of her lungs.

"Do not fear Mary, I have come to bring you news. Just as I spoke to Zachary and told him that Elizabeth would conceive I come now to tell you that you will conceive."

Gabriel was almost amused as the girl gave him a look usually reserved for the addlepated. She was courageous, he'd give her that.

"How can it be that I will conceive when I have never known a man. I am untouched!" Mary said almost as if she were speaking to the addlepated.

Gabriel had to smother a smile. For a human she was actually tolerable. "My father's spirit will overcome you and the child you will bear will be called Jesus. The Lord will give him the throne of David and his kingdom will last throughout eternity." Gabriel said. "Nothing is beyond my father. Your cousin Elizabeth is in her sixth month of pregnancy, even though she is well beyond the years of childbearing."

"And what of Joseph who is to marry me?" Mary asked. "If what you say is true then it will bring shame to him that I grow big with child and us not yet married."

"Normally I'd let you fumble your way through but I like you Mary. You have courage to speak to an angel as if he has lost his senses. Go to visit your cousin and share your news with her. I will speak to Joseph." Gabriel said with a smile.

* * *

Gabriel immediately flew off to find Joseph who was working on a table. The man was a carpenter after all.

"Joseph, I bring you news." Gabriel said waiting until the man turned toward him and spreading his wings. "Mary is to conceive the child of God. Things will be hard enough on her without you deserting her. She is your intended and God chose her from among all the women of Israel to bear his son. This means that he knows of you and your betrothal. As he has chosen her to be the mother of his son, so he has chosen you to be his father on Earth. Consider this in how you treat her."


	4. Lucifer's schemes

The Archangels didn't look very happy about this plan of their father's. The human souls would soon overrun heaven. There was no need for them to work to gain heaven if they were born in a state of forgiveness. Although the most disgusted by the plan was of course Lucifer.

"Gabriel, please tell me that this is one of your jokes." Lucifer said. "Humans born with a free pass to Heaven? We'll be overrun by them in no time. They breed uncontrollably They have spread over the face of the Earth only avoiding the poles and that's only because it is too cold for them to survive!"

"It's Father's will. But they can lose their free pass through evil acts." Gabriel said as he leaned back against a pillow eyes closed and hoping to be left out of the discussion. He didn't like this anymore than his brothers did, but following Father's orders and liking them did not exactly go hand in hand.

"And they can regain that free pass easily with an act of sincere repentance." Michael snorted.

"And this baby will give them this free pass?" Lucifer snorted. "Unthinkable!"

Gabriel opened his eyes and sat up. "Well if it makes you feel any better, Father kept his word about the fail safe. He gave me the key before he set this latest plan in motion."

"He has created the fail safe?" Michael asked.

"Yes but using it means the destruction of this world, not just humanity." Gabriel closed his eyes and dropped back down onto the pillow. "He pretty much decided to destroy everything if it comes to that."

"Perhaps Father truly knows what he is doing." Raphael said. "Maybe the child of Mary will show them that can achieve heaven if they are not under the burden of original sin and more will try to be worthy. As it stands now very few even make the attempt."

"Did you fall asleep in the poppy fields again?" Lucifer asked. "Why would they try to reach for what they already have?"

"Actually Lucifer, Raphael's words make a strange sort of sense." Michael said. "Now they refuse to put forth effort because they are almost guaranteed of failure. And Father intends for this Jesus to also be a teacher to them. It could succeed."

"Delusions." Lucifer said. "You are all deluded if you think this will change their basic nature." He huffed, "If you need me, I'll be on Earth just in case this mass delusion gripping you all proves contagious."

* * *

Lucifer was sitting on an out cropping of rock watching a group of seals with their young. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of humans being born in a state of forgiveness. He couldn't even begin to understand what had caused such an insane idea to take root in his father's mind to begin with.

As he watched the seals a shark made it's way to the surface and snatched one of the pups. Lucifer suddenly sat up. Everything depended on this baby. Babies died everyday. If something were to happen to the baby then the humans would not have their free pass. But how to bring a death about without directly involving himself. There had to be a way.

Lucifer decided that if he was going to find a way he couldn't do it here. He had to go to Jerusalem and see the situation for himself.

* * *

"Lucifer, what are you doing here?" Gabriel asked as he plopped down on a cushion next to his Brother. "Herod's court? Don't do something that you'll regret, big brother."

"I don't know what you mean." Lucifer said watching the girl who was currently gyrating for the King's amusement.

"Yes you do. Don't interfere, let Father have his way." Gabriel said as he popped an olive into his mouth. "Herod isn't exactly on your list of friends. None of them are, therefore your presence here means that you are up to no good."

"Gabriel, you carried the message, this boy child is going to inherit David's throne. Those were the words you spoke to her." Lucifer said. "You must know what will happen if this child gains the power of Israel."

"I know but if Father wills it, we can't stop it. It's best to just let this play out." Gabriel said. "We've seen how well things have gone so far haven't we."

"Yes we have and for all he gives them, for all he does for them, they still turn their back on him." Lucifer gestured toward the throne where Herod sat. "Look at him. He holds sway over all of the children of Israel and he sits there like a fat lump lusting in his heart for a harlot. None of them have ever been worthy. Even David for all his righteousness lusted after the wife of another man. And Herod is no David."

"No he is not, but father allows him to sit on the throne." Gabriel said. "Brother you must let this go. I fear I see you following a path already known to us. The same path that took our other brother from us. Father would not stay his hand from striking him down. If you follow in his wake, Father will strike you down also."

Lucifer glanced at his brother and saw the worry on his face. "Fine! Let Father once again feel the sting of their betrayal."

Lucifer didn't bother leaving the room before he disappeared leaving Gabriel to follow. Michael watching from a corner let out a sigh of relief. Father had no reason to condemn Lucifer, Gabriel had managed to talk the Morningstar out of his plan. Herod would still order the massacre of every boy child in the kingdom, but it was not due to Lucifer's influence.

* * *

Jesus was a subject of great interest in Heaven. Not just because of what he was fated to do but because God actually spoke to him. Much of what God was saying he would repeat to the humans. And then it because clear to all that their father was using the human to build a religion. One in which Humans were to concentrate on preparing themselves to ascend to heaven after their deaths. In God's eyes, Jesus could do no wrong.

Lucifer had taken to brooding more often than he normally did until one day God asked why.

"Why Father?" Lucifer sneered "Because he is human, flawed. And you stir the Pharisees and priests to see him as a threat. Do you intend him to be a sacrifice?"

"It is his destiny. He knows this." God said.

"I thought you refused sacrifices that were flawed. He is flawed." Lucifer said.

"He is perfect. His blood will pay the price for all." God answered.

"Are you so sure that he is willing to throw his life away for you?" Lucifer said.

"He will fill his destiny."

"Then let me test him." Lucifer requested causing the the other Archangel's to look at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Lucifer," Michael interrupted. "What madness grips you?"

"Not madness brother. This Jesus is to sacrifice himself for our father then he should be worthy of being a sacrifice." Lucifer said. "Just as before the Covenant of the Rainbow when a sacrifice would come to Father without blemish, so should this one."

"I will not allow any harm to come to him before the appointed time." God said.

"I will cause him no harm Father. Simply give me permission to tempt him." Lucifer said. "Set my brothers to watch that no harm comes to him. Simply give me leave to tempt him as I may for 40 days. If he cannot be tempted I will agree that he is a proper sacrifice."

"Temptation, very well you may tempt him." God said "Your brothers will observe but not interfere unless they see you attempt to harm him."

"That is all I ask. Send him into the desert to pray and I will meet him there." Lucifer said.

"It will be as you ask Lucifer." God said "But understand this. When you fail to tempt him, you will leave him be to complete his work in peace."


	5. Temptation

Lucifer watched as Jesus knelt in prayer. He quietly sat on a rock to study the man. He was nothing special, average even. There was nothing about him that said 'divine'. Nothing that appeared to be different than any other man from the tribes of Israel. As if sensing that he was being watched, Jesus lifted his head and looked at the man sitting on the rock.

"Jesus of Nazareth." Lucifer greeted him. "At last we meet. I must say you don't exactly look like a son of God and I should know since I am one of God's sons."

"Are you Gabriel?" Jesus asked. "My mother spoke of him. He foretold my birth."

"No I'm not Gabriel, Gabriel is my younger brother. My name is Lucifer."

"Did you come in answer to my prayers?" Jesus asked.

"It depends on what you were praying for." Lucifer said. "Tell me Jesus, have you completely thought through what it is that he wants you to do?"

"My heavenly father has a divine plan. Who am I to question it?" Jesus said.

"Well if you're going to insist on acting in a suicidal manner, it's only right that you know what that entails...and what you are giving up." Lucifer told him. "There's still time for you to change your mind. No one quite knows what to do with you. The pharisees complain to the Romans and the Romans really want no part of an internal struggle between Israelites. If you were to walk away now then you would walk away a free man. If you continue, well as I mentioned before, suicide."

"If it is his will that I die, so be it." Jesus said.

"Suicidal and committed. I find that to be quite stupid." Lucifer said. "Look at what you've already given up. At your age you should already be married with children, and yet here you are living a life of chastity when Magdalene would marry you in a heartbeat. She loves you as a woman loves her husband. Let me show you the life you could have."

* * *

"Where are we?" Jesus asked looking around.

"Your home, the one you share with your wife, Mary Magdalene and your children. You gave up your preaching and brought your followers here. You settled this town and began raising families." Lucifer said. "It's a very nice arrangement too. Right on the coast, plenty of fish crops grow along the marsh. And look your children play in safety."

They watched as another Jesus approached. At his side was Joseph and one of Joseph and Mary's sons. Mary Magdalene took that moment to yell for the children as she finished setting a a large clay pot on a large blanket. Jesus mother Mary soon joined her carrying a large platter of flatbread.

They arranged the food as the children made their way over and everyone sat down to the meal.

Jesus gasped as the other Jesus helped Magdalene to sit. The reason he needed to help her sit was clearly defined by her swollen stomach.

"Oh yes" Lucifer smirked. "I forgot to tell you that she was pregnant again."

Jesus looked at the family gathered around the blanket enjoying their meal, smiling and laughing together.

"You could have this. A long happy life with your family at your side." Lucifer suggested "All you have to do is stop preaching, stop performing miracles. Stop stirring up the rabble."

"He has given me a task. I will do as he has bid." Jesus said.

* * *

"He's a stubborn son of a deity isn't he?" Michael said.

"He wants what he sees but places Father's wishes above his wants." Gabriel noted. "Perhaps like his mother there is more to him than meets the eye."

"If I didn't know better I would think you like that female mud monkey." Raphael said.

"She is better than the others. When I went to her she refused to grovel, looked at me as if I were feeble minded and treated me that way too." Gabriel said. "That takes a courage I have never seen in them before now."

"He would need courage never seen before if he is to do as Father wishes." Michael said.

* * *

"So if seeing what you are giving up will not convince you, perhaps yo should see what your future holds." Lucifer said reaching out to touch Jesus forehead taking them to a different place. Once again the setting was a meal. This time he was sharing the meal with his disciples. "Behold, your last meal as a free man."

Jesus watched himself hand out bread and wine. The words he spoke about the bread and wine being his body and blood made no sense to him. Neither did the words about a betrayal.

"I don't understand. Why do they speak to me of betrayal?" Jesus asked.

"One of them will betray you to the Romans. Another will deny you three times before your death. This is what your 'heavenly father' will do to you." Lucifer said. "You just don't understand. You are not my brother and he is not your father. He simply uses you as a means to an end."

"Who will betray me and who will deny me?" Jesus asked.

"Judas Iscariot will point you out to the Romans with a kiss for thirty pieces of silver. The blood money will feed his guilt and he will take his own life. Simon will deny he knows you three times. And you will die for them, because of them." Lucifer said. "Watch closely when we arrive at the court of Pontias Pilate. See clearly those who truly wish you dead." Lucifer said as he popped them into the proceedings against Jesus.

Jesus saw the priests from the temples and the Pharisees shouting at Pilate. Pilate was attempting to calm them saying that there was no evidence of wrongdoing on Jesus behalf but the Priests and Pharisses were having none of that.

"Very well, I wash my hands of this entire affair you do as you will. But you condemn him, not I. Rome will not bear the burden of your guilt." Pontias said as he stormed out of the room.

"Your own people turn against you." Lucifer said. "Believe it or not they do have one more chance to stop this. Rome has a habit off offering clemency to one of the condemned in Honor of the Passover feast. Your people will choose a called Barrabas thief over you."

Lucifer placed a hand on Jesus shoulder and he found himself in a large square. His counterpart was bound to a whipping post with a circlet of thorns on his head.

"At least they gave you a crown, even if it is made of thorns." Lucifer noted watching as the soldiers bared Jesus back.

Jesus flinched at each lash that was laid on his counterparts back. Jesus winced as the blood flowed and the flesh was torn with each lash some even revealing the bone beneath.

"This is just the beginning of your suffering." Lucifer said. "In the morning they are going lay a cross on your back and parade you through the streets to that hill over there." Lucifer pointed. Then they are going to nail you to that cross and leave you to hang there until you die while your mother weeps at your feet."

"If this is what God asks of me then it is my destiny." Jesus said looking a bit pale.

"You are determined, I'll give you that." Lucifer said. "But it doesn't stop with your death. Your disciples with be tormented and killed also but they understand the risk they take. Let me show what happens to the others."

"What others?" Jesus asked.

"Those that listen to you and your disciples, the Christians." Lucifer waved his hand and the two were seated in the stands of the Roman Coliseum. "Almost 200 years have passed since the Romans hung you on the cross. But their brutality has only grown in that time. The suffering of Christians is the main source of entertainment in the Empire these days. Not only do they lock them in this arena with half starved animals to be torn to shreds for the amusement of the crowd, when the sun begins to sink below the horizon they use Christians to light the arena. That is why those men and woman are tied to those posts around the arena floor. Watch."

As Jesus watched several Romans came out of a tunnel that led beneath the stands. One carried a bucket and another a long stick wrapped in rags. As he watched the two stopped in front of each of the poles painting the people with a thick black substance.

"Tar," Lucifer supplied helpfully. "To keep the flames from burning out too soon." Added unnecessarily as another Roman with a torch was now lighted them on fire. "Just look at the suffering you caused."

"If he lets this happen there must be a reason." Jesus said. "And these people will be rewarded when he gathers them to his throne as saints. You don't understand I choose to suffer for him." Jesus nodded at the now burning figures. "They have taken the words he gave me to speak to them to heart. They choose our heavenly father over earthly rewards, as he wishes it to be."

"You still persist?" Lucifer asked stunned.

"Nothing happens here that God does not will." Jesus said. "If this is even what will come to pass. You wish only to make me turn my trust from him. I will do as he has commanded not matter the suffering that I endure. They are here because they feel the same way. You have failed, Lucifer."


	6. Lilith

Lucifer slouched on a couch in the throne room his face screwed up in a scowl. "I used to be able to come here to find a respite from those mud monkeys. Now as soon as I enter the gates, I'm tripping over their damned souls."

"There is a bit of a group always around the gates." Michael agreed. "But they don't stay there long. They are soon sent off to their own personal space."

"There is a process Lucifer." Gabriel said. "And some of them have interesting personal spaces. Each soul has their own idea of heaven and we need to know what it is before we send them too it."

"You need to accept that they are in Heaven now Lucifer," Raphael said. "Father is not going to just kick them out just because you don't like them."

"Have you even seen what is going on down there? What they are doing in Father's name thanks to that twice damned carpenter's son?" Lucifer asked. "I've got one word for you, Crusade. Gabriel you spoke to the Jews and the Muslims, Christ spoke to whoever would listen creating the Christians. And the damned Christians and Jews are busy waging this 'holy' war against the Muslims in the name of our Father.

I would say good for them they are killing each other off, but the only thing it accomplishes is to send their souls here." Lucifer said. "We should not be sitting here turning a blind eye to it. And I won't. The only way to keep them from coming here is to make sure that they commit a major screw up. Well I'll give them their major screw up!"

Gabriel immediately followed Lucifer from the throne room to the gates. "Lucifer, whatever has taken root in your mind I'm begging you, please forget it. None of us want to lose you too! I know you're not happy with what Father has done. You don't have to be happy, just accept it. Please."

Lucifer let out a deep breath. "Little brother, the last thing I want to do is cause any of you pain but sometimes you just have to do what you have to do. I can't just sit around and watch them destroy everything. Look at how they are slaughtering each other! The streets of Jerusalem run with the blood of men, women and children. Blood spilled by Christians who claim to follow your Jesus. His soul is around here somewhere right? Ask him how he feels about the way they have twisted his teachings.

How does he feel knowing they pray to his likeness while they pour out suffering on the Muslims. The Christians are just as bad as the Romans who fed them to the lions. You see what I see Gabriel, you know this has to stop, I'll have to be the one to stop it."

* * *

There was a tension in Heaven that could be cut with a knife. God had withdrawn to the throne room not speaking to anyone. The archangels were frantically looking for Lucifer who was constantly evading them. Each of the Archangels were dealing with his absence in different ways.

Raphael had thrown himself into learning about the many injuries that the humans were inflicting on themselves with their continuing Crusades. He was a healer after all and he found that spending time studying the injured humans took his mind of off the worry he felt for his brother.

Gabriel was flying non stop throughout creation searching for Lucifer's presence. Every planet, asteroid, comet and speck of cosmic dust had been searched and searched again. He only stopped when he was too exhausted to continue, then he would collapse where ever he happened to be. Once the exhaustion left him, he would rise and begin to search again.

Michael had tried to take part in the search but with all of the souls arriving daily, someone had to stay in Heaven and keep things on track since God had withdrawn from them. He sent Zachariah in his stead to organize a group of humans to watch for signs of Lucifer. Zachariah gathered the most pious Knights that he could find The Knights of the Temple. This group of knights thought it was their mission to protect travelers in the Holy Lands but when they would drop to their knees in prayer often they would send up possible clues in their prayers to where Lucifer was hiding and the members of Zachariah's garrison would quickly move to investigate each lead.

The failure to find the Morningstar was weighing heavily on all of Heaven, not just the Archangels.

* * *

Lucifer was not idle in the time that his brothers searched for him. He had been on a mission of his own, to find those his father had locked away. Beings that would one day be called the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Only one of them roamed free, Death. Pestilence, Famine and War had been sealed up to keep them away from the Earth. It made sense to Lucifer to release them. After all if all humans were born with Heaven assured to them then it was only fair that they suffer in life. The only problem was that it would take a human to release them. And Lucifer had found a human to open the door.

The girl sat on horse riding at his side. It had taken time to corrupt her to the point where she was ready to perform this ritual. It was ironic that he had found her in a convent. It was a bride of Christ that was the key to releasing the horsemen. Under Lucifer's guidance this silly little nun had stained her soul with so much sin it made his grace ache. Lust, greed, envy, murder; they all blackened her soul. She was ready to commit the final sin. The one that would summon the Horsemen and twist her soul beyond any hope of redemption.

Lucifer brought his horse to a halt. The girl looked over at him questioningly as she brought her own horse to a stop. Behind them the entourage that had been traveling with them also stopped. Lucifer helped the girl down from her horse.

"This is the spot, Lilith." Lucifer said. "I will have the guards make a camp here and at first light you will do what needs to be done."

Lucifer quickly began setting up wards to hide them from Heaven and all that dwelt there. The last thing he wanted was for one of his brothers to stumble across them and stop what he was about to do.

Once the wards were finished he made his way back to the camp. Lilith sat before a fire nursing an infant. Her child. The child that she had conceived while in the grip of lust. She was so corrupted at this point that she held no love for her child, it was a means to an end. She nursed it only because it needed to be healthy when she sacrificed it in the morning.

Lilith smiled at the thought. She knew who Lucifer was, he had never lied to her. He had rescued her. She did not choose life in a convent it was forced on her when her mother died. When Lucifer came to her she had proven her loyalty to him that night. Much to the Mother Superior's surprise. Lilith smiled as she remember the look on the woman's wrinkled face when Lilith had plunged the knife into her breast.

Lucifer waited patiently until she was done. "Give me the child, Lilith. I must prepare him for tomorrow." Lucifer said gently taking the baby from her.

Lucifer made his way to the edge of the camp and laid the baby on the ground unwrapping the swaddling. Using the tip of a finger he began tracing sigils on the child's body, an incantation that would free War, Famine and Pestilence once the child's blood was spilled.

* * *

It was pure luck that one of Zachariah's Temple Knights stumbled onto the campsite of a young woman and her child. Although she had an entourage of guards The Knight still sent up a prayer for her safety and at the edges of that prayer Lucifer's wards were clearly visible.

Zachariah did not even have time to report to Michael before he was gone. Raphael stood up from the human that he had been tending to and vanished from the battlefield. Gabriel was pulled out of the state of meditation he had sunk into from pure exhaustion. They all homed in on the source of the prayer. Each of them prayed that they would not be too late.

* * *

God lifted his head. If any angels had been nearby they would have seen the sadness etched into his features as he placed the final containment ward on the cage he had been building. The cage that would be Lucifer's home until the rebellious angel repented of his sins. "Lucifer my son. Why couldn't you just accept like your brothers. I didn't expect any of you to be happy about what was happening now, but in time you would have if you had just had faith."


	7. Preparing for war

Michael and Lucifer arguing was nothing new. It had started when God decided to give the humans souls. At first it was minor disagreements but over time those minor disagreements had become full out shouting matches. Everyone knew this day would come, the day when Michael and Lucifer would come to blows.

Gabriel arrived to see that what everyone had feared had come to pass and Michael and Lucifer were flinging each other across a clearing. Gabriel immediately Threw himself between the two screaming at them to stop. Raphael who had been paralyzed with shock now threw himself into the fray, the two younger Archangels struggling to separate their older brothers. None of the angels spared a thought for the girl with the knife.

Raphael had managed to get Michael to one side of the clearing while Gabriel pushed Lucifer to the other side. The first sign that anyone had of something being wrong was the appearance of a thin pale cadaverous being who stood in the middle of the clearing looking at Lucifer.

"Insolent child. When the creator wished to keep them away from this world, I agreed with him. My brothers have been locked away, released only when needed; but no longer. You have brought suffering unimaginable to this world.

Famine, Pestilence and War without end is what they have to look forward to. This was not your father's wish. For this reason and this reason only, I will find them and get them back under control. This is your one mistake, do not summon us again."

Michael snarled as he lunged toward Lucifer breaking Raphael's hold on him. Lucifer seeing Michael start toward him suddenly pushed Gabriel forward and disappeared leaving the girl behind. Seeing that Lucifer had escaped him, he turned toward the girl who knelt beside the infant, the baby's blood covering her hands as she smiled evilly at them.

Michael raised his hand sending her flying to crash into tree. The loud sound of the girl's spine snapping grated in everyone's ears.

Raphael hurried forward and knelt by the girl's side quickly determining that her injuries would soon kill her. He frowned as she looked at him and laughed weakly.

"Remember me. I belong to him and you will see me again." She coughed as blood trickled from her lips.

Raphael reached out a hand hastening her death. Michael turned toward her guards. "Smite them." He ordered.

* * *

The remaining Archangels had gone straight to the throne room. Each was subdued as they tried to understand what had caused their brother to so completely turn from them and their father.

"Lucifer does not rebel alone many of the younger angels leave heaven to join him in his rebellion." God said. "I will make an example of Lucifer. Find him and bring him before me. For those who follow him, let them die upon the field of battle if they are so determined in their rebellion. No mercy to those you will raise arms against Heaven."

Michael and Raphael knelt before their father's throne. Gabriel stood with his arms crossed and met his father's eyes.

"Is there something you wish to say Gabriel?" God asked.

"I wouldn't be heard even if I did." Gabriel said. "Since there's no point in me speaking there's no point in me kneeling. Will you give me leave to gather those on Earth? I am your messenger after all."

"Go." God said with a sigh. "Tell the others to come home."

"Father, will you allow such disrespect?" Michael asked with an angry frown.

"Be still Michael. This is something beyond your understanding. Gabriel does not kneel because he knelt before and begged for Dagon." God explained. "I am deaf to any begging he would do on Lucifer's behalf. There will be no mercy for Lucifer. Now do as I have ordered."

* * *

Any doubts that Lucifer might have had were dismissed when he saw the number of angels that had deserted Heaven to come to his side. He looked out over the group angels were at least able to fight unlike the twisted human souls who now followed him led by Lilith.

Lucifer looked at the ugly thing that was once a young nun. His features twisted with disgust and then smoothed out as she turned toward him. Ugly as she was, her loyalty made her useful. She could spread evil among the humans and twist more souls into these twisted things.

"Lilith, I have a job for you. Go gather your companions and await me." Lucifer told her. He watched her wander over to where the group was gathered together before turning to walk over to an angel that he knew was as firm in his hatred of the humans as Lucifer himself.

"Azazel, come I would speak to you." Lucifer said turning to walk away from the group of angels for a bit of privacy.

"What do you wish to speak of Lucifer?" Azazel joined him.

"Father will have Michael set the entire host against me. But you know that this filth Father created must be destroyed." Lucifer started. "The only way to destroy them and keep them from Father is to make them like her." Lucifer nodded toward Lilith.

"The human slut?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, she is proof that they are corruptible." Lucifer said. "We both know Michael will do whatever Father orders. If Father tells him to smite me, Michael will do so. But what I started must continue, even if I am not here."

"Lucifer, I feel that I must point out that we are woefully outnumbered and the other Archangels are all set against you." Azazel began. "We could even the odds you know. You have yet another brother who would stand at your side."

"I know what you are about to suggest Azazel. I did not fight so hard to defeat him and his Leviathan to turn around and free him." Lucifer said. "Kemuel is dead and Dagon's Leviathans are even more destructive than the humans. No, I will not consider it."

"Then we have no chance. We face not only Seraphs but three Archangels, one of them more powerful than you and the other two still powerful enough to make even the oldest of the seraphs seem like children in comparison." Azazel said.

"I'm aware brother, which is why I am appointing you to oversee Lilith's efforts." Lucifer said. "I trust you to continue on working with her to destroy them from within."

"It will be as you wish Lucifer." Azazel said.

"Choose a dozen others from the ranks to assist you." Lucifer said. "Take Lilith and her followers far away from the field of battle. Protect them so that they can spread my influence."

Azazel bowed and went off to start choosing those who would accompany him while Lucifer made his way to Lilith to tell her of his orders for her.

* * *

Gabriel strapped his sword to his waist remembering the last time he had wielded it. It was when he had consigned the closest of his brothers to Purgatory. One brother was already lost and another was soon to be.

"Gabriel, brother?" Raphael said as he approached. "Will you be able to take part in this? I know it must raise memories for you."

"It doesn't matter Raphael. Lucifer made his choice, he rebelled. Father has given his orders." Gabriel said.

"Still, I feel your pain brother. I share your pain." Raphael said. "I no more wish to raise my sword against the Morningstar than you do. It is our duty but an unwelcome one."

"Unwelcome to you and I but Michael has no qualms about our duty. He looks forward to it." Gabriel said.

"You are wrong Gabriel. Michael also suffers under the weight of Father's orders." Raphael said. "It was just the two of them long before we came along. They were closer than you can imagine. We all suffer with you Gabriel."


	8. The first runaway

Zachariah was waiting when the angels from his Garrison reported back from Earth.

"Don't look now but Michael's favorite little sandal licker is waiting for us." Balthazar tossed quietly over his shoulder at the others before entering the garrison's assigned space and loudly greeting Michael's assistant with a "Zachariah to what do we owe the displeasure of you company before we can even enter the room?"

"Silence your tongue Balthazar! Your disrespect is not to be tolerated, especially now." Zachariah ordered. "While you morons were off playing school with the mud monkeys, Lucifer corrupted a human soul and she summoned the riders of the Apocalypse. Our Father has ordered us to gird ourselves for battle once again."

"The horsemen have been released?" Uriel asked.

"Yes and father has ordered that Lucifer be found and brought before him. Those who have chosen to follow Lucifer in his rebellion are to be smote without mercy." Zachariah said. "Michael has ordered me to be at his side. However he realizes that the lot of you may have been in contact with Lucifer for all that you have not outright rebelled he does not want you near the Morningstar on the field of battle. Anael you are in charge, you will report to the Messenger. Michael will also keep him as far away from Lucifer as possible."

"Does Michael fear that Gabriel will rebel also?" Anael asked. "We are all to be tarred with the brush of distrust?"

"Do not presume to know Michael's motives Anael, remember your place." Zachariah ordered then continued only slight less arrogantly than before. "Michael worries for Gabriel because of an incident that occurred long before most of you can remember. He wishes the group of you to be with the Archangel in case this proves too much for him. This situation has placed a strain on all of the Archangels but Gabriel in particular because of the close bond he has with Lucifer."

Zachariah looked around at the group once more. "Prepare yourselves, full armor and report to Gabriel as soon as possible." Zachariah ordered then disappeared to go to Michael's side.

"Should we be worried about Gabriel." Samandriel asked.

"No, Gabriel is probably that last of us who would rebel, but only Zachariah, Uriel and I are old enough to remember that there were once five archangels. The rest of you were mere fledglings, I doubt that you can remember him."

"What happened to him?" Inais asked.

"He rebelled and Gabriel tossed him into Purgatory to join the creatures known as Leviathan." Uriel answered.

"We will report to Gabriel but I'm ordering you all to keep silent. We will fight under Gabriel's orders, nothing more." Anael said.

* * *

"What is this Michael?" Gabriel shouted. "You place me as far from the battle as possible! Do you honestly think I will not follow Father's command?"

"Gabriel, I can't worry about bringing Lucifer before Father if I'm worrying about how you will react to seeing us trading blows on the field." Michael said. "This is as much for your benefit as my own. Even you must admit that your judgment where Lucifer is concerned has been less than objective. Had you come to me with warning of his behavior perhaps all of this could have been avoided!"

"Michael! That is unfair and you know it!" Raphael interrupted. "If anything it is Gabriel who has kept our brother from going over the deep end long before now. Other than fighting with Luciffer every chance you got, you have been too consumed with the running of heaven to try to keep him on track, just as I have been to consumed with studying the humans ability to cause each other physical harm. Only Gabriel has made time for him."

Micheal pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and let out a sigh. "You're right Raphael, I have not paid attention. Gabriel I apologize for my remark and yet it stands that you are not objective where Lucifer is concerned. Just as Kemuel was not objective when it came to the Leviathan.

I simply wish to spare you the sight of Lucifer and I locked in battle. I do this for your own good little brother. Now follow your orders Gabriel. There will be more than enough of the rebellious on the field to keep you occupied."

Gabriel glared at Michael one last time and turned away to take his place on the battlefield.

"Michael, you should use more care in dealing with Gabriel. We will lose one brother today because of Father's orders. " Raphael said. "I personally do not wish to lose another due to your alienating him. He already feels this more acutely than us because of the time he has spent with the Morningstar, bringing up memories of Dagon could be the thing that pushes him over the edge also. When this is over, you should sit down with him, share your pain. Let him see that you suffer just as he does."

"I know Raphael, and I will. But for now I must focus my attention on Lucifer."

* * *

Of all the angels on the field of battle it could be said that Balthazar was the one who saw most clearly what the rift among the Archangels meant to heaven. Anael had told them that this was not the first time an Archangel had rebelled against Father. If it had happened before then it would most assuredly happen again, the only question was who would be the next to rebel? Gabriel who if rumor had it right now refused to kneel before their father or Michael who seemed to grow more arrogant with each passing century. Raphael who up until now simply seemed to fade into the background but now carried the stress of trying to keep peace between Heaven's General and Heaven's Messenger?

Heaven's victory was assured this day. Although Lucifer's troops fought viciously and there were hundreds of them on the field, there were tens of thousands under Michael's command. And the next time a war broke out which side would he have to choose? And how devasting would the next war be?

Most of the angel's were obedient to Father's will but what if Gabriel was the next to rebel. Where Michael had father's will backing him, Gabriel was popular among the Seraphs. Gabriel would have the loyalty of enough angels to divide the host almost equally. If Gabriel rebelled it would not be a rebellion, it would be a civil war that would tear heaven apart.

Balthazar looked down at the wound in his side. While it looked life threatening Balthazar knew that in time it would heal. He thought about his decision once again. He knew that he would be mourned. His Garrison would be saddened by his loss, but Balthazar could not stomach the thought of what the future held. He could slip away quietly with no one the wiser. Summoning the part of his grace that was uninjured he willed himself away from the fighting and to a little cave he had discovered on a tiny island in what would come to be known as the South Pacific. He was done with fighting.

* * *

"What are you waiting for Michael? Here I kneel helpless before you. Raise your sword and smite me." Lucifer snarled up at his brother.

"No I will not smite you brother. It is not father's wish that you die but that you be brought before him for judgment." Michael said. "And as always I obey Father's wishes unlike you."

"Yes you obey him like a trained pet. You follow his every whim." Lucifer said. "You think only of what he wants. He wants these mud monkeys so you break your neck falling to your knees and abasing yourself before them."

"It was his will!" Michael yelled.

"His will? This filth takes everything he gives them and then spit in his face in gratitude. They don't love him, not like we do. We love our Father, we do not turn from him. For all the mistakes he has made I love him above all else. I love you and the rest of my brothers and sisters above those cockroaches and I always will. I love this world that they are destined to destroy. But I will never love them. I will never bend my knee to them. Father wastes his time if he thinks to force me."

"I don't think he plans to force you to do anything, brother. But he will make an example of you." Michael said. "You will not serve him as he asks then you will serve him as an example."

Michael turned to Zachariah, "Spread the word that Lucifer has been taken."


	9. The inmate

Gabriel felt sick as he looked around the battlefield seeing the bodies of his brothers and sisters knowing that they had slaughtered each other because of the whims of his brothers and the orders of his father. "Anael, we must gather the wounded once Father clears the field. We need to take them to Raphael for healing." He ordered and then watched with the angels under his command as the bodies of the dead spontaneously combusted.

"Go follow my orders. Father orders me to his side." Gabriel said as he took to the air.

Anael turned to the members of her garrison. "Do as Gabriel has ordered."

"We must find Balthazar, I saw him fall with a wound to his side." Castiel said.

"Then go quickly. The sooner we find him, the sooner we can get him to Raphael's presence for healing.

* * *

Raphael looked out upon the thousands of injured with sadness and anger. Thousands were injured and hundreds had died. This losses in this war were much greater than during Kemuel's rebellion. Hearing his father's call he directed one hundred angels to tend to the wounded and made his way to Father's side.

* * *

Michael checked the chains binding Lucifer. Created from an Enochian spell they bound not only his physical body but his grace. Setting a dozen angels to guard the Morningstar he made his way into the throne room at his father's call.

* * *

"My sons, this is a sad day, one I hoped would not come but it is here and Lucifer must be dealt with. I will not ask you to take the life of your brother, I asked that of you once before and it was a mistake. Lucifer will be imprisoned. Michael will announce his full sentence before the host." God said. "For now I wish to speak to you of the fail safe that I have promised. Lucifer's actions have forced me to change what should have been. The creation of the twisted souls to be known as demons has created the potential for humanity to become a threat to creation."

"We know nothing of this fail safe Father. Only that it will destroy this world." Michael said.

"Gabriel knows of it." God said nodding at the youngest Archangel. "He holds the key to the destruction of this world..

"What key?" Raphael asked.

"My horn." Gabriel said. "The sound of it will destroy the world."

"But we get ahead of ourselves. The sounding of the horn will be the call to the final battle. I hope it never comes about. Because that battle will not end until Lucifer or Michael is dead. One of them must kill the other."

"Father no!" Gabriel said.

"Yes, It is my hope that this knowledge will encourage you all to work harder to prevent it." God said.

"How will we know that the time has come?" Raphael asked. "Must we guess?"

"Gabriel will know. When he sounds his horn you will know." God said. "But there are other things that will come to pass first. I will bring about the births of two babes, two brothers. As Michael and Lucifer are brothers, these brothers will be their Earthly vessels."

"So when these human vessels are born it means the end of the world?" Michael asked.

"They must not just be born Michael, they both must give their permission to be used by you." God explained. "As a matter of fact, no longer may angels roam the Earth freely, no angel other than Gabriel may set foot on Earth outside of a vessel that has given their permission."

"But Gabriel may take any human he wishes?" Raphael asked.

"No, Gabriel is my Messenger, he will need to walk the Earth. Gabriel was given the ability long ago to raise his vessel from the dust. Whenever he has need he will use that vessel he raised from the Earth. He has no need to ask permission since his vessel has no soul."

"So when these children are born it will be the end of days?" Gabriel asked.

"In order to prevent the start of the Apocalypse without my permission, no." God said. "There is always the chance that someone will meddle to bring about the apocalypse. There will be signs and portents that signal the end of days. I will create 600 seals to Lucifer's cage. 66 of these seals breaking will open the cage and allow your brother his freedom, but the Apocalypse may not begin until all 600 are broken. Only Gabriel will know all 600 of them."

"Why does it take so few to free Lucifer from the cage?" Raphael asked.

"Because your brother may yet repent. He did not take his actions solely from maliciousness." God said. "At the root of his reasoning was love for me, for the three of you and for the rest of the host. Lucifer loves us above all else, there has been no room in his heart to accept any other creature of higher intelligence. There is still time for him to learn to love the rest of my creation.

In the beginning all of you were as hard-hearted as he is and yet all of you have grown gentler in your regard to humanity. Should Lucifer learn to accept them he will no longer deserve to be locked away from those he loves and who love him in return. By breaking 66 of those seals you may bring your brother home. But for now he must be punished. Michael cast your brother into the cage and and seal it with Lilith's name. She is the most important of the seals. Lucifer's first created Demon is the final and most important of all the seals."

* * *

Lucifer knelt in front of the steps leading to throne room doors surrounded by his assigned guards. Although he seemed calm on the outside, inside he was a storm of emotion. He once had free access to the space beyond those doors. Father's throne room where God would speak to the Archangels and the nest where they had all been raised from fledglings. The nest they all retreated to when they were in need of comfort.

He wished he was in the nest now, surrounded by his brothers. Grooming each other and bonding as they had done since they each came into existence. That was more painful than kneeling here in the dirt. He knew that father was inside with Michael, Raphael and Gabriel deciding his fate. Lucifer had been present when Father had done as much when Kemuel rebelled.

Lucifer straightened in his chains as the doors slowly swung open. He watched as his brothers emerged taking places on the top stair. Raphael stood to the left looking down at Lucifer with with pity written on his features. Gabriel stood stoically on the left, He held himself stiffly tension marring his normally carefree features. In the center stood Michael all righteous arrogance. Lucifer waited expectantly. Surely Father would not deny him one last chance to see his face when Lucifer loved him above all else. He wouldn't.

It soon became clear that Father intended to do just that.

Michael took a deep breath and spoke. "Lucifer, Father has decided your fate. You are to be cast down into Sheol in a cage that he has built for you. There you will remain until you repent. If you do not repent you will remain there until the end of days. Should you not repent then in the end of Days we will face each other across the field of Megiddo to fight until one of us succeeds in smiting the other. This world will be destroyed in that battle."

Lucifer saw Gabriel flinch at the pronouncement.

Michael continued. "Father believes that you can be redeemed, it is why he orders you locked away instead of smote. He is giving you a chance to repent brother. To return to your heavenly family but that will only happen when you accept humanity's place as his favored creation."

"So I must remained locked away in Isolation until I bow before the filth that is humanity?" Lucifer asked. "Free me, let us have our end of days now. It will never happen."

"Lucifer." Gabriel started with a plea in his voice.

"No Gabriel you will not speak!" Michael interrupted. "Lucifer has made his choice."

The ground suddenly trembled causing the gathered angels to stumble as a chasm opened before Lucifer. Michael flew to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed Lucifer's arm pulling him to his feet. "Perhaps in your Isolation you will consider the pain you have brought upon Heaven with your misguided pride." Michael touched the shackles freeing his brother before pushing him into the chasm and watching him fall.


	10. Self imposed exile

Michael turned as he realized that Gabriel had disappeared from his spot. Michael quickly dismissed the host and made his way back through the doors calling Gabriel's name. He finally found his brother in the nest.

"What was that? We need to be showing unity among the remaining Archangels!" Michael yelled.

Gabriel did something that he had never done before, he lashed out at Michael, knocking him to the other side of the room. "Leave me be Michael. You have the nerve to question me? You who denied us the chance to say goodbye. And you speak of unity?"

Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of Michael. "You have no concept of unity. Hundreds of our brothers and sisters died today and you shoved Lucifer into that hole like he meant nothing to us. Everyone knows that you and Lucifer were closer than any of us! There was just the two of you for eons, how many of them do you think are questioning you now? If you can so easily toss him in the cage with no emotion, why should any one of the Seraphs believe that you won't do the same to them at the least provocation."

"Gabriel, do I need to worry that you will follow in their footsteps?" Michael demanded.

"I won't rebel against our Father, but get this through your head. You are not Father, I won't hesitate to rebel against you. It's obvious that your love of us means nothing when compared to your ego." Gabriel disappeared again.

"You should give him time Michael. You should give us all time, including yourself." Raphael said. "This has been difficult for all of us. We all need time to accept now."

"It was Father's order. There is no choice but to accept." Michael said as he turned and left also.

Raphael bowed his head. "Father, help us. We can't can't take much more without everyone breaking.

* * *

Gabriel was currently sitting in the middle of the Sahara trying to calm down. Logically he knew that Michael was only doing what father had ordered but Gabriel was angry at the way he gone about it. It was almost as if Michael enjoyed it. There was no hesitation, no thought for the brother he was about to imprison.

Michael had spoken of Lucifer's pride but Michael had grown just as prideful as Lucifer over the years. There were times when Gabriel feared Michael considered himself to be the same as father. Gabriel hoped that Michael understood exactly what he had meant earlier. Gabriel would never rebel against father but Michael was another matter entirely. Michael's behavior today had not only made him angry, it had made him uneasy. It wouldn't take much for Michael's arrogance to convince him that he had authority equal to father's. And the way he had thrown Lucifer down like he was nothing...

"Gabriel, you are troubled beyond what Lucifer's punishment should cause." God said taking a seat next to him.

"How much more leeway will you allow Michael?" Gabriel asked. "Will you wait until he names himself God?"

"Michael is not perfect. None of you are." God said. "Kemuel and Lucifer both fell because you are not perfect. They simply made the wrong choices. Michael is obedient."

"Michael is a sadistic ass!"

"That is also true of Michael at times."God agreed. "But Michael felt like he had to make a point."

"Michael had to make a point?" Gabriel responded sarcastically. "So I guess being forced to face their brothers and sister as enemies didn't make a point. Watching one of the most respected of all angels imprisoned in a cage in the deepest pit of Sheol didn't make a point. A point could only be made by Michael acting like an arrogant unfeeling ass?"

Gabriel shook his head. "You keep talking about this world being a paradise and all I can see is this world becoming more of a hotbed of suffering. We had paradise Father. Heaven was a paradise, But you focus on your precious humans while our home has fallen apart."

Gabriel manifested his horn. "You gave me this responsibility. I have always taken it seriously, but now I wonder why I do. You have ordered one son killed and another to be imprisoned. How long before you order me to sound this? How soon before humanity disappoints you to the point that you order them destroyed?"

Gabriel laid the horn on the ground and stood up. "I'm done. I won't rebel against you but I won't take part in your orders of destruction every time you get disappointed with one of your creations. I won't sit around waiting for Michael to finally cross the line of obedient son to despot."

"Gabriel, take care what you say." God said.

"Michael may be obedient but Lucifer loves you more than anything else in creation. You gave him the chance for redemption, I'll return to heaven when he has redeemed himself." Gabriel said. "Maybe by then you will have figured out what it is you really want from your creations."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" God asked as he picked up the horn.

"Yes. I remember what our home was like in the beginning." I can't stay there and watch it completely degenerate into what it will become now." Gabriel answered.

"Very well, you will not return." God said. "You are my messenger so I will not cut you off from Heaven's power but I still expect you to do your job, so you will remain on Earth. I will not speak of your whereabouts to your brothers. But you have done no wrong, should you wish to return the gates will be open."

"Don't worry I won't be returning until Lucifer does." Gabriel said and then spread his wings and vanished leaving God holding a horn and thinking about Gabriel's words.

* * *

"Have you found him?" Michael asked Raphael as he returned to heaven after looking for Gabriel.

"No I have not." Raphael said. "Gabriel spent much time with Lucifer. If he does not wish to be found, we will not find him. He was quite wroth the last time we saw him. Perhaps we should simply leave him to get over his tantrum."

"Gabriel has a responsibility Raphael. He is an Archangel and there is only the three of us." Michael said. "I will find him and drag him back here by his wings if need be."

Michael stepped out of the throne room onto the top stair with Raphael at his side. Once again the host was gathered. After the last gathering they were all uneasy in the presence of Heaven's commander. No one had forgotten the look on Michael's face when he cast down Lucifer.

"Our Messenger is missing." Michael said "His grace is still felt but he does not heed the call of his brother or his commander. You will scour creation until you find him, and then bring him back here."

"Has father commanded he be punished also?" Samandriel asked. "What is his crime?"

"No Gabriel has done no wrong," Raphael answered before Michael could inadvertently stick his foot in his mouth again. "Gabriel was upset by Lucifer's imprisonment, we worry for our brother's well being." Raphael gave Michael a hidden poke in the back earning him a scowl.

"Raphael's words are true, Gabriel is the youngest of the Archangels and we worry over him as we always have. We want him home with his family." Michael agreed.

"Forgive me Commander, but he is an Archangel. He is more powerful than we are and if he does not with to return, we cannot force him." Anael said.

"Do whatever you must to bring him home." Michael said.

"Anael is right Michael. They cannot force his compliance unless you wish to see him bound and and them dragging him before you in chains." Raphael whispered. "He has done nothing to earn such treatment. He will never forgive you."

"If that is what it takes to get him to return and stop acting like a fledgling so be it." Michael whispered back then turned to the host. "Do whatever is necessary."


	11. Running like the fox

Gabriel was tired. Avoiding Michael's little search party was running him ragged. There was no way any of them could catch him, Father had made him the messenger because he was simply the fastest of all angels. But even the fastest angel had to have time to rest. Right now he was somewhere in Europe, somewhere cold. Gabriel chose to rest here because in the past he had always tended to gravitate to warm spots. Hopefully Michael had the Seraphs searching tropical paradises turning over every palm tree that they could find. He had just relaxed when he felt grace nearby but there was a different sense of urgency to this Grace. A caution that was missing in Michael's followers.

"I'm not going back. And I don't care if the Archangel's themselves are personally searching for me."

"Balthazar, you are supposed to be dead." Gabriel greeted the Seraph. "And yet here you stand quite alive." Gabriel chuckled as he saw the angel standing there his blade in his hand. "Oh put that away. I'm the last person who would force you to return to Heaven since I refuse to set foot there."

Balthazar looked at his older brother completely confused. "If you have not come to bring me back, what are you doing here?"

"Resting while I can. Michael has all of the host out looking for me." Gabriel said as he relaxed. "He's persistent. I'll give him that."

"You have left Heaven?" Balthazar said as he stowed his blade away. "Things must be worse than I imagined for you to leave." Balthazar lowered himself to sit facing the Archangel. "I take it they captured Lucifer?"

"Yes, and it was the last straw. I think Michael has lost himself." Gabriel answered. "But you left before the battle was over. Why?"

"Because I could see where everything is heading. The rift among the Archangels can only tear heaven apart." Balthazar said "And I was right. You tried to be impartial but you were always more understanding of Lucifer and his motives. Tell me that Lucifer did not figure into your decision to leave."

"Father gave Lucifer a chance for redemption, I will not return until that happens." Gabriel said. "And now I see Michael teetering on the brink of following the same path that both Lucifer and Kemuel took, the only difference is that Michael uses father's orders to justify what he does."

"If Michael loses it, that's pretty much the final nail in the coffin." Balthazar said. "Are you sure Michael isn't chasing you so hard on Father's orders?"

"Positive." Gabriel said. "I spoke to Father and he accepted my decision."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Balthazar asked.

"As far as everyone knows you died in the battle, just keep your head down." Gabriel said. "And I stay one step ahead of Michael until he gets tired of the chase. That's all we can do."

* * *

"Azazel." Lucifer looked out through the bars of his cage. "Why have you come here?"

"To bring you news Lucifer." The fallen said. "I can still hear the voices of our brother's and sisters. They spoke of your imprisonment so I set out to find you."

"And so you have." Lucifer said.

"There is more to tell you." Azazel continued. "Gabriel is missing, he fled Heaven immediately after your punishment. They say he even lost his temper and fought with Michael. Michael has all of heaven out looking for him with orders to drag him back by any means necessary."

"So Michael thinks to drag Gabriel back to heaven, why?" Lucifer asked.

"Your punishment has caused a stir among the Seraphs, many of them fear Michael. There is a rift in Heaven. Michael believes that having Gabriel at his side along with Raphael will quell the tension."

Lucifer thought about that for a moment, "Michael was always feared by them, but Gabriel always was loved by them he took the time to be among them. Michael should be thankful that Gabriel is not there for the younger ones to rally around. He would lose control of Heaven. Tell me do you know what Father thinks of this?"  
"It is said that Gabriel gained his permission to leave." Azazel said.

"Yes, Father would see the danger of having Gabriel present now. Not that Gabriel would ever rebel against Father, but the Seraphs would make him their focus no matter how reluctant he was." Lucifer said. "Now tell me how does the Demon slut fare in following my orders?"

"Lilith is so loyal to you it is sickening. She has been busy." Azazel said. "She has created dozens more like her and sent them out. But she searches for a special soul.

She has been sending them here. She believes that we should be close to you, the face of Sheol is changing Brother. Those who were here before are tormented by Lilith's followers. Now she wants someone who understands torture in all it's forms. It has become her single focus."

"Good, she will build an army large enough to bring Michael down." Lucifer nodded. "Go on then, see if you can find out how to open this prison. If father has offered me a chance for redemption, he built this cage to one day be opened."

* * *

Gabriel let out a deep breath. That was a close call. Uriel had almost stumbled across him. The only reason he managed to avoid him was by hurriedly forming his vessel around his grace. Moving around in a vessel was slow and cumbersome, not like moving in his true form. But he was learning that it was easier to hide his presence while in his vessel.

"Tell me my celestial friend, what reason could you have for running from another of your kind?" Gabriel spun about to find another being sitting before a fire warming his hands and watching him with an amused smirk.

"Come sit and warm yourself, these temperatures can make a vessel uncomfortable." The Man said with a smile. "I am Thunderbird. I have been watching you. You evade the celestials again and again. A source of great amusement to me. You remind me of my kinsman Coyote."

The man took out a long pipe and used a twig from the fire to light it. Taking a good puff he smiled. "Please Gabriel sit. I may be of some help to you."

"How do you know my name?" Gabriel said feeling an itch in his palm as his Blade slid into his hand.

"Heaven has not exactly been discrete in searching for you. You run from them as the fox runs from the wolf. " Thunderbird said. "And your disagreements do not go unnoticed by those of us who were called here by man's need for understanding. And most assuredly not among my people who hold the Great Father and his creation in such high regard."

"What do you want?" Gabriel asked.

"Only to assist you my friend. You have been running for a long time and I believe that you would find hiding from them less tiring than running from them, even the fox eventually tires." Thunderbird said. "I believe that my cousin could teach you to hide from them. And give you a purpose. All things in the Great Father's creation need a purpose. And since you are here you no longer fill the celestial purpose the Great Father created you for, you need a new purpose. Coyote can give you this new purpose."

"What do you expect in return?" Gabriel asked.

"Only that you make use of the things that Coyote will teach you." Thunderbird said. "He helps our people by seeing judgment meted out to those who are deserving. The innocent are spared and protected by him. Especially those without the power to protect themselves."

Thunderbird looked at the Archangel for a moment. "You no longer have a family. Those you called family hunt you relentlessly. Come with me and you will not only have a purpose, you will once again have a family. You will be kinsmen to all of the human's gods who walk the Earth. There are millions of us and we will embrace you as one of our own."

Gabriel thought about it. He was lonely the only 'family' he had now was Balthazar and the two rarely met knowing that to do so was to risk discovery. Gabriel stored his blade. "I'll go with you. It would be nice not to have to run all the time...and to have a family again."

Thunderbird smiled "Then take to wing and follow me my new brother."


	12. The Trickster

Loki sat on an outcropping of rock and watched as the angels once again scoured the area around the mountain. It was an regular thing for them. Every couple of years a new group of angels would show up looking for clues as to what had happened to the Archangel Gabriel. Gabriel a name he had denounced a few hundred years ago when he took the name Loki and went to Scandinavia at Coyote's request. The Norse pantheon was without a trickster and Coyote had asked Gabriel to fill that role. For all the time that had passed Loki clearly remembered that day.

_"I can teach you no more my friend. My powers are nothing compared to yours." Coyote said. "You have not only Pagan magic but celestial magic given to you by the Great Father. With the power you hold and what you have learned, you are the most powerful of us now."_

_"I am simply a student with a good teacher." Gabriel said._

_"No you are much more than that. We are Tricksters but you will be The Trickster, the one we will all know and respect. I have watched you, you are no longer the being that came to us." Coyote said. " I see you watch over our people, you begin to feel affection for them. It is time for you to find your own people, your own humans to watch over. The Norsemen have need of a trickster. Find Odin, there you will find peace in your purpose my friend. But first you need a name, if the world is to know you as a trickster, you need a name for us to know you by...Loki."_

Loki looked down that the angels as they gave up once again. Michael had called off the search for Gabriel when Loki came into being. Loki had buried Gabriel's grace so deeply that day that no trace of it could escape for the prison of Pagan magic that surrounded it. As far as Heaven was concerned, Gabriel was no more.

"You adore playing with fire in more ways than one my love." The female at his side spoke. "Why do you always come here? You risk their wrath."

"Those asshats down there are weak Kali, they are no threat to me." Loki said. "Seraphs cannot harm me. I only need to worry about the Archangels. They are to be feared. They are more powerful than you can imagine."

"What draws them here?" Kali asked. "They always come to this spot, and you come to spy on them."

"They come because one of them died here." Loki said and it was not really a lie because he had all but killed that part of himself. "I come to keep an eye on them. They are not as powerful as the archangels but they could still be a danger to us. Haven't you seen how our worshipers dwindle? It's because they call our worshipers to their Father god. The Christian houses of worship continue to grow while Pagan altars gather dust."

"Then we should stop them." Kali said.

"Don't be absurd, it is the way of things. One thing dies and another rises to take it's place." Loki said. "It is the natural order. You better than any should know this. After all you are not just destruction Kali, you are change." Loki stood up. "Come on, lets leave these angels to wander around searching for their lost one. I'm sure that we can find better ways to spend our time." Loki waggled his eyebrows seductively.

"I am sure that we can." She replied with a laugh.

* * *

Lilith was growing more an more frustrated as time went by. Finding someone truly gifted in the torture of human souls was proving to be difficult. She has met so may with the potential, unfortunately either morals or fear held them back from realizing that potential.

For some the idea of right and wrong was too deeply rooted in them. For others it was fear of the retaliation of their neighbors. She had to find a way to take those things out of the equation. And now she had, The Black Death. This sickness was sweeping across the world causing fear and suspicion where ever it popped up. It was easy to plant the idea that those who did not fall ill had the protection of demons that they trafficked with. Lilith made it a point to fuel those suspicions they were guaranteed to reach the ears of the Pope in Rome.

The Pope, that was a laugh. It had taken a lot of effort on everyone's behalf to corrupt the those who followed the Christ. But it was effort well spent. Not only did it corrupt the church but it sent many souls to Sheol as they found the evil they had done in the name of God had come home to roost. If they thought these silly crusades were evil, what humanity was about to face would seem downright apocalyptic with neighbors turning against neighbors, families betraying each other and it would last for hundreds of years. Lilith had sown the seeds of the Inquisition. And soon it would grow into a hotbed of sin, torture and death.

* * *

"Gabriel. I see you have been keeping busy." God said as he appeared before the Trickster. "Although I can't say that I am happy you have chosen to join these false gods."

"Father, I can't say that I am happy to see people tortured in your name. So I guess that makes both of us unhappy." Gabriel answered as he let the construct that had currently been torturing the local witchfinder tighten the thumbscrews on the man.

"I have warned you before to watch your tongue." God admonished. "Do not take advantage of my affection for you."

"You told us time and time again that they were your favored creation. And yet you simply sit back and allow bastards like this free reign." Gabriel said. "Over a dozen women have fallen into his hands to be tortured and murdered and you do nothing. These women were not witches, simply wise women who sought to help their neighbors with herbal medicines and poultices. Were you watching what he did to them before he burned them alive?"

"I have been watching Gabriel but they have free will. I cannot interfere with that." God said sadly.

Then for what reason should they love you or follow your will when it only means suffering for them?" Gabriel said. "You put the Christ on his cross to stop their suffering and it has only increased. He suffered for nothing."

"He paid the price for them to enter heaven. Those women are in paradise now." God said.

"And how many have renounced you in their agony? How many have turned from you?" Gabriel asked. "You know what is truly sad about the whole mess? They don't have to love you. Not like we do. They choose to love you and yet you let them suffer for no reason."

Gabriel's construct was now placing the witchfinder on the rack and cranking the ropes tighter and tighter. "Stand by and watch if that is what you wish. I won't. I will continue to punish those who have earned it. You do not care enough to stand up for your favored ones so I'll just continue to take it upon myself to see that those who prey on the weak and innocent reap what they have sown."

God looked at his son closely. "Is that affection I detect? Are you coming to love these 'hairless apes' as you once called them?"

"No, but they do not deserve to be abandoned by us." Gabriel said. "I hear their prayers. They call for you, for Michael for Raphael and no one answers. Do you remember the words that I gave to David?" Gabriel began to recite them,

> **The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.**
> 
> **He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.**
> 
> **He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake.**
> 
> **Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.**
> 
> **Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.**
> 
> **Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the lord for ever.**

"Remember those words father?" Gabriel asked. "Where are your rod and staff? Where is the goodness and mercy you promised them? They fear all evil because it comes to them wrapped up in your name. You have deserted them when they need you most, I will not desert them even if you don't approve of how I protect them."


	13. Alistair

Lilith watched this Inquisitor work. She could sense the erection beneath his robes as he went about his torture in the name of the church. What was even better was that he knew the large majority that fell into his hands was innocent and yet he hadn't failed to break a single one. They had all confessed to the most heinous of sins to stop his torture, even the most pious. Lilith smiled, she had found that special soul that she had been searching for.

She went to the cells and searched through them finally settling on a woman that was still in fairly good shape. Starvation and disease had yet to touch her in the filth that was her cell. The Inquisitor had yet to touch her but Lilith had recognized the lust on his face when he looked at her.

Azazel had informed her a while back that she had been on the right track. They needed a torturer. Azazel had discovered through his eavesdropping on the angels that when the time came, they would need someone capable of breaking a righteous man.

Lilith entered the girls body and arranged the rags she was still wearing to display the girl's charms to the best advantage. "Haven't you tired of playing with the priest yet?" Lilith cooed from the cell leaning her meatsuit against the bars. "Wouldn't it be more fun to play with me? I am what you're looking for after all, a demon."

Alistair looked up from the man before him at the girl who had spoken. "A demon? I'll test the truth of that soon enough but Father James here must make his confession first." Alistair said as he tightened the rack another notch.

"You should give him some time to recover first." Lilith suggested. "I think he would rather die than break and that would be your first failure. Come play with me and allow him to rest." Lilith said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to seeing just how good you are." Lilith slipped the sleeve of the dress down revealing a bit more of the meatsuit's breast.

Alistair looked at the girl. It wouldn't hurt to give the priest a short respite he thought. Let him gather a bit of strength before Alistair continued. Alistair's face broke into a sick smile. "Perhaps I should get at the truth of your words girl."

* * *

"Loki you belong here. And yet you will leave us. You will leave your family to go to the other side of the ocean." Odin asked. "We welcomed you and gave you a home. Is it because of the Hindu creature?"

Loki looked out over the ocean. "Kali has nothing to do with my decision. She has tried to talk me into staying also, but I can't. Thunderbird has told me that I am needed there. I owe a debt to both Thunderbird and Coyote."

"And who will sacrifice to you there? They do not know you or worship you." Odin argued. You will weaken without sacrifice."

"You know I will not. How long have my altars been empty Odin?" Loki asked. "I have no desire for sacrifice, you know this."

"I know that you answered sacrifice with brutality until they stopped placing blood on your altars, yes. But the blood you spilled with your response was much worse than any worshiper offered to you." Odin sighed. "I cannot change your mind can I?"

"My mind is made up. I will leave tomorrow." Loki said. "They were my people before Coyote sent me here."

"Asgard will not be the same without our Trickster. And Kali, will she accompany you?" Odin asked.

"No, she has no desire to visit a land of savages." Loki answered. "Her words. She is a creature of luxury, she prefers her temples. She has already left to return to Delhi. She made her choice plain when she told me to choose between her and those who honor me as the Trickster."

Loki turned toward Odin. "I has never had need of human sacrifice or any other sacrifice, the tricksters provide me with the worship that I need, and now they ask for my help. I can no more deny them than you can deny the Berserker who calls out to you with his dying breath."

Odin placed a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "Very well, we will miss you. I pray that you return to us soon, if not we will listen for the sound of your Horn Resounding signaling the start of Ragnarok."

"You will see me again long before that happens, Odin." Loki and Odin clasped forearms. "Be well brother."

* * *

"Zachariah, I would speak with you." Raphael said. "You sent out another group to search for Gabriel."

"He is still missing, I think that only Gabriel's return will bring Michael back to us." Zachariah answered.

"Michael grieves. We all do but we must accept the truth." Raphael said sadly. "No trace of Gabriel or his grace has been found for hundreds of years. He is dead. Michael must accept this in order to heal. You do not allow him to do so with your searches."

"I only wish to help him, brother Raphael." Zachariah said bowing his head.

"I know this. You are the most loyal of the seraphs to Michael." Raphael said. "But I am the only brother he has left among the Archangels. I cannot bear to know of his suffering. You will send no one else to search for Gabriel. You will accept that Gabriel is dead and allow Michael to heal. You will never again give him false hope. It simply causes us to mourn our brother all over again."

"Do you believe that he is dead Raphael?" Zachariah asked.

"When he left us and went to the Earth we followed him. We hunted him unceasingly and yet he evaded us. But always we could sense his grace, it gave us hope." Raphael answered. "But then his grace was gone. He is dead Zachariah. The earth took him from us and caused his death. Father's creation has caused nothing but sorrow for us."

Zachariah nodded. "We have lost four Archangels to that place. We must include Michael in the loss even though he is with us. His grief is insurmountable. I had hoped that by continuing the search we would find some sign that would bring Michael out of mourning. I was wrong. I will send no one else."

"Good, allow Michael to mourn Gabriel's death in peace."

* * *

"Azazel" Lucifer stood up and approached the bars of his cage. "I take it you are here with news?"

"Yes quite a bit of news you will find interesting." Azazel answered. "Lilith has secured the means to break the first seal. A torturer of the Inquisition. His name is Alistair. She even now has him upon the rack. He will break soon and will break those who were here before your imprisonment. The ranks of your army will swell under him and when the time is right he will break the righteous man releasing the first seal."

Lucifer chuckled. "As much as I detest that demon slut, she has her uses. I take it there is more you wished to tell me." Lucifer said looking at Alistair expectantly.

"Yes it concerns the youngest Archangel." Azazel said.

"Michael has found him?" Lucifer demanded.

"No, quite the opposite. Heaven has declared him dead."

"Impossible! All of the Archangels including me would have felt his grace shatter if he was dead!" Lucifer exclaimed.

At Lucifer's look of alarm Azazel quickly said. "He lives Lucifer. He has simply found a way to successfully hide from them. He has gone Pagan."

"What?!" Lucifer exclaimed. "He has rebelled?"

"I don't think our father sees it as a rebellion. Loki in a convoluted way has taken a shine to the humans. Far beneath the Pagan exterior of this Trickster is the grace of an Archangel. And Loki appeared when Gabriel suddenly went missing." Azazel said. "There are quite a few souls here that Loki personally sent. Those who made human sacrifices to him."

"Little brother is slumming among the pagans." Lucifer considered that for a moment. "Michael is far more incapacitated than I thought if he has not seen through this ruse. And Raphael is either as far gone as Michael or keeps this knowledge to himself for some reason."

"That is what I believe." Azazel said. "Raphael has always been the quiet one. I find myself wondering where your middle brother actually stands now."


	14. A conspiracy begins

Raphael rarely left heaven. He preferred the peace of his home to the chaos of the Earth. And that was before this place had stripped him of his brothers. First Kemuel, seduced by the allure of the Leviathan. Then Lucifer who could not stand to see another species favored by Father. Gabriel who ran here centuries ago only to disappear and Michael who was too wrapped up in his grief to see that Raphael needed his comfort. This world was poison in Raphael's opinion.

Others had believed this when they listened to Lucifer. Lucifer was locked in a cage in the depths of Sheol but not all of those who had fallen with Lucifer had been accounted for. Many had simply disappeared but the traces of a Seraph's grace lingered here. Raphael understood now why this place should be destroyed although his reasoning was not the same as theirs.

It had been easy enough to convince this mud monkey to let him in and as soon as he had entered the body he had subdued the human's soul brutally and without mercy. It would never recover, but Raphael couldn't care less. It was simply another creature that had contributed to the destruction of his family.

Gabriel had seen the destruction and turned his back on his family. He had run away rather than deal with the problems they faced but then again Gabriel had always been weak when it came to facing problems, he hid from them. Raphael knew that Gabriel was here somewhere but he would spare no effort in finding a brother with so little sense of loyalty. Instead he would focus on this Seraph. Raphael gave half a thought to what this body was doing, instead he concentrated on the grace hoping to identify it.

The body suddenly cam to a halt outside of a building. Raphael looked up at the wooden sign gently swaying in the breeze. The Wolf and Lamb Tavern didn't look like much but then again there was no accounting for the taste of fallen angels. Raphael opened the door and stepped inside immediately identifying Azazel who looked up at the man in the door fearfully.

Raphael made his way over to the table that Azazel was sitting at pulling out a chair and sitting down himself. "Brother, it has been a long time."

Azazel swallowed and nodded. "Raphael, have you come to smite me as you did those who stood at Lucifer's side that day?"

"Nothing of the sort Azazel. I have come to speak to you of my brother Lucifer. You have made several trips to Sheol Azazel. I can think of no reason for this beyond meeting with Lucifer. So you know where he is." Raphael said. "I on the other hand know exactly how to free him."

Azazel sat up startled. "You wish him freed?"

"Not immediately but soon. There are things that must be arranged first." Raphael said. "I will arrange these things and then you will release Lucifer. Our brother will return to us. You already have the means to break the Righteous man. It will take a bit of work to arrange his birth.

But you do not have the means to break the final seal. The final seal can only be broken by a very special being. Lucifer's vessel must break the seal."

"Lucifer's vessel?" Azazel queried.

"Yes, born from the same womb as the righteous man. It will take them both to free Lucifer from his cage. It will take very careful manipulation of bloodlines to produce these two." Raphael said. "And there is a part that you must play in the birth of Lucifer's vessel. I will contact you when the time is right. Until then, tell my brother that he has not been forgotten."

Raphael stood up and made his way out of the tavern relaxing once he had reached the street. Raphael was not proud of what he had done, he had just condemned either Lucifer or Michael to death. But in order to regain control of this world and return Paradise, one of them had to be sacrificed. Raphael would do everything in his power to make sure that Michael was not the sacrificed one.

* * *

Loki was contemplating how to remove the settlement the Europeans had established in what would on day be known as Roanoke Colony. Coyote Thunderbird and Loki all agreed that allowing the Europeans a foothold would be disastrous. But these Europeans had done no harm to the people so getting rid of the colony had to be handled delicately.

"Gabriel, we need to talk." The old woman said as she dropped the firewood she was carrying. "I know I agreed to your self imposed exile, but you need to know what is happening in Heaven."

"Things finally falling completely apart? And the name is Loki." the Trickster answered.

"Have you truly removed yourself so far from what you are that even the sound of your given name means nothing to you?"

"Look Dad, I don't run heaven, my absence isn't making things fall apart up there." Loki said. "When is the last time you checked in? I hear the rumors. I'm dead, Michael has become a recluse, Raphael is running what's left of the place into the ground and no one has seen or heard from you in decades."

"I won't argue with you since all you have said is true. I need time to think." God said. "You have never bitten your tongue with me. Of all my children you are the only one who will truly tell me what I need to hear."

"Lucifer did. I'm just the only one you will accept it from." Gabriel said. "So what, you have finally thought on the things that I have told you?"

"Yes and in hindsight I can see where mistakes have been made. There are things that I regret." God admitted. "But as of now that is a minor issue. Your brothers plan to open the cage and bring about the apocalypse. I thought you might like to know."

"I'm out of all the heavenly politics." Gabriel said. "I don't intend to get caught back up in their squabbles."

"I'm not asking you to, I'm simply warning you." God said. "They wish to start the apocalypse, sooner or later you will end up dragged back into it kicking and screaming. Or have you forgotten, they need you to get this thing off the ground?" The old woman blinked and then wandered off toward the village giving no thought to the wood she had dropped.

Loki let out an annoyed puff of breath. Leave it to Father to to make him feel guilty for not sticking his nose into things. It's not like he didn't spend eons trying to keep the peace and keep those idiots he called brothers from going off the deep end and all it ever got him was more of the same. He wasn't going to get involved but that didn't mean he couldn't at least take a peek at what they were planning.

Luckily he could do so without going back to heaven. All of the Archangels had the ability to see possible future outcomes, Loki simply took the time to learn how to filter through them better than the others. He settled himself and let his grace reach forward. There were an infinite number of futures in front of him, he started by looking for the ones that included an apocalypse. Then traced them all back to find out what they had in common.

A name came to him, Winchester. Two young Winchester men, brothers. These were the babies that father had spoken of. Loki now switched over to the non apocalyptic time lines. The majority of the time lines were non apocalyptic. That meant that there would have to be a lot of major meddling in order to bring about the birth of these two. The odds of their births were extremely low, almost non existent.

Loki relaxed. Father was worrying for nothing. Loki went back to considering the problem with the European settlement. This was an immediate problem. Loki saw the death and destruction these European settlers would bring to the people of this land.

Deciding on a course of action he made his way to the settlement a mere 400 miles south of his position. He made his way unseen into the small fort that was masquerading as a village. 118 people who thought to settle here and while they meant no harm, their very presence would bring an influx of Europeans to ravage this land.

He suddenly made himself visible in the middle of the fort wearing full Croatan tribal attire. When he saw that he had their attention he began chanting pure gibberish and dancing around the square upsetting the women and children and causing the men to rusk for their arms. He simply laughed as he felt a musket ball tear into the shoulder of his vessel. After all it didn't hurt.

He raised his hands in an imploring manner toward the sky and yelled more gibberish before sending all of the colonists to a small undiscovered and deserted island in the South Pacific. He looked around and dismantled the fort before carving the word Croatoan into a tree. Feeling a bit more light hearted he snapped himself back to the tribe where Coyote and Thunderbird waited for him.


	15. Cupid draw back your bow

"Back again so soon Azazel?" Lucifer asked. "You're going to make me think that I'm Mister Popularity."

"Perhaps that is not so far from the truth, I just saw Raphael." Azazel explained.

"And you're still breathing? That's a surprise." Lucifer said. "As loyal as he is to Michael, I have to wonder why he didn't smite just on general principles. Not to mentions he never leaves heaven without being ordered to."

"He knows how to free you. He told me of two seals that must be broken in order to free you. But it takes the birth of two individuals to break those seals." Azazel said. "He told me to tell you that you are not forgotten."

Lucifer sat down on the rock bench in the cage to contemplate this development. "That is out of character for Raphael. Be careful and listen closely when you hear them speaking. Raphael is not offering to free me without a purpose."

Azazel nodded and left Lucifer to his thoughts. If Gabriel had been the one to track down Azazel, Lucifer would be more willing to accept this 'gift' at face value. After the incident with Dagon, Gabriel and Lucifer had grown much closer and the bond between them was as strong as the bond that he shared with Michael. Gabriel had actually bonded with Michael also, which explained why he could never stand seeing them fight. Raphael had bonded only with Michael in that way, for him to stick his neck out to release Lucifer he had a goal in mind. The question was what was that goal?

* * *

Raphael had called several of the more experienced Cupids to him. He suffered their enthusiastic embraces in silence knowing how easy it was to hurt their feelings. The cupids were more enthusiastic than normal being they were the lowest ranking angels in heaven they rarely even got a glimpse at their oldest brothers the Archangels. And Raphael had called them to him.

"Settle down my brothers." Raphael said after several long minutes pasting a smile on his face. "I have an important mission for you and I cannot tell you that mission if you insist on squeezing the life from me."

"Apologies brother." One of them spoke up. "But this is the first time we have ever been in the presence of an Archangel. What we do is of so little importance to heaven."

"That has changed brothers." Raphael said. "The mission that I am about to give you is of the utmost importance to heaven. As a matter of fact, you cannot fathom how much depends on the successful completion of this mission."

"We are yours to command brother, simply tell us what you desire of us." The same Cupid said. He seemed to have taken the position as spokesman for the group.

"I must guide the development of certain bloodlines to produce certain specific children. Your mission is to make sure that the right humans fall in love. This will produce two very special people John Winchester and Mary Campbell. Like Mary and Joseph, they are destined to produce very special children."

"We will make sure that Mary and John are born and then fall deeply in love." The cupid said with a happy sigh that was echoed by the other cupids. "We will get started right away. These things take time you know? Father started us working on the Mary and Joseph project with David and Bathsheba so it will take time but we will work as quickly as we can."

"I can ask no more." Raphael said. "Now go get started." This resulted in another round of hugs goodbye. "When the last Cupid had hugged him and left. Raphael shook his head. "I cannot fathom what father was thinking when he made those annoying little love pushers."

* * *

"I do not understand why the Great Father allowed such suffering to come to our people." Thunderbird said as he took a deep puff from the pipe and passed it to Loki. "These Europeans have fenced them in like animals on these reservations."

"Tell us Loki, why he has allowed this to happen?" Coyote asked. "You have seen his face and sat by his side. Help us understand."

"I wish I could explain it to you." Loki said. "It wasn't much better in Heaven. It's why I left. The angels suffer, our people suffer, everyone suffers. Father neglects us all so we have to depend on ourselves."

Loki passed the pipe to Coyote. "Father gave these humans free will. Not even Father can interfere with that so we can't force them to make the right choices. Only try to influence them and hope they do make the right choice. But look around at what has happened here. Greed, hatred; we are not the only ones influencing Mankind anymore. The demons grow stronger with each passing decade and people suffer for it."

"But not all people turn to evil my friend." Thunderbird said. "We have both seen the generosity and nobility they are capable of even in the midst of this evil."

"I know." Loki said. "They have evolved well beyond what I expected of them and some of them are surprising in their nobility. Had you asked me if they were capable of it when Father first created them I would have told you they all should have been exterminated. As a matter of fact all of my brothers thought as I did and we told Father how we felt. He ordered us to serve them, to love them above all else."

"And do you?" Coyote asked. "Love them above all else as he ordered you to?"

"I'm still working on that after all these eons Coyote." Loki said. "But I don't actively hate them anymore."

* * *

God was not unaware of what was happening. He mourned the changes in the paradise he had created. Unfortunately his hands were tied. Once Raphael had gotten the Cupids involved it all came down to the human's free will. While Cupid's could cause people to love each other, they could not force those people to physically consummate the relationships. That was free will.

God was even more adept than Gabriel when it came to filtering through future possibilities. Right now he was busy doing just that. Raphael had set in motion events that would not only result in the births of Dean and Sam Winchester but in who they were. Although tempted to just prevent the births, what Raphael had set in motion had far reaching consequences that Raphael probably had not seen. God contemplated for a split second going back and undoing what Raphael had done but quickly discarded the idea. The Winchesters would be responsible for saving millions of lives but there was one future possibility in which they saved billions of lives. Rather than eliminate them, God sighed and gave a little nudge to that time line. If he couldn't prevent their birth then he would make their lives worth something.


	16. Deals on top of deals

"Michael, why are you hiding away from your brothers and sisters?" God asked.

"Father? Where have you been? Why did you leave us?" Michael asked. The archangel looked horrible, his features were haggard with exhaustion and grief.

"I have made mistakes Michael. Mistakes that have caused much pain over time." God said. "I had to think about how to fix those mistakes. I am here now so that we may fix those mistakes."

"But how? There's only the Seraphs, Raphael and I left." Michael said tiredly.

"You neglected to mention Gabriel." God said.

"Gabriel is dead, I sent out the entire host to search for him and then one day his grace just vanished." Michael bowed his head and started to weep. "I caused his death Father. He left because of me. I grew arrogant."

"Yes you did, but you did not cause Gabriel's death. You would have felt it if he died. You know this but have forgotten in your grief. Gabriel is alive and well." God answered sending a wave of comfort to his eldest child. "It was Gabriel who forced me to face the mistakes that I made."

"Gabriel lives? Then why does he not come home. Doesn't he realize that we grieve for him?" Michael asked.

"Gabriel has gone into exile. He will not set foot in heaven until Lucifer is welcomed home." God said. "Gabriel feels as if he has failed you all. It is his atonement."

"Gabriel has done no wrong Father. He belongs here." Michael stated.

"No he has not done any wrong, but he blames himself for Kemuel's fall and Lucifer's. He was always the peacekeeper among you." God said as he sat beside Michael and pulled the angel into his arms embracing him. "He feels that he should have done more to keep you and Lucifer from fighting, that if he had Lucifer would never have fallen."

"Falling was Lucifer's choice. Neither of us could stop him from making that choice. We both tried." Michael said.

"I know, Michael you both did your best." God said. "Neither of you can make choices for your brothers. Neither of you are at fault for the choices that Raphael now makes. But we can fix what Raphael has done, we must fix it or this world will be destroyed. He wishes to bring the Apocalypse."

* * *

"Azazel, I told you that you have a role to play in releasing Lucifer. It is time." Raphael said.

"I cannot reach him. The path to the cage was blocked shortly after I spoke to him." Azazel explained.

"I know, I am the one who blocked it. The Seraphs would have discovered the path and that would have interfered with our ability to open the cage." Raphael lied smoothly. Raphael had blocked the cage to prevent Lucifer from figuring out what Raphael planned. "For now I have devised a way for you to speak with him. Let him know that the time is almost upon us."

"How do I make contact with him?" Azazel asked.

"There is a small convent in Maryland. You must commit an act of evil, Sacrifice the brides of Christ and you will be able to speak with him." Raphael said. "I will let you know when the time is right. But for now you should choose 10 girl children. Mark them because they will also be integral to releasing our brother."

Once again Raphael lied to Azazel. Azazel's act would not open any sort of communication with Lucifer, but Azazel would think that it was Lucifer who spoke to him. Instead Raphael would give Azazel instructions guaranteed to set the stage for the final battle. After all the vessels must be tested.

* * *

Michael had developed a greater appreciation for these humans in the past year. Echo 2/1 was a well trained close knit unit. Michael supposed it was because these men were fighting a war far from home. But they would soon be returning home as would Michael. John Winchester would be leaving along with the rest of the company on the next troop transport so Michael considered the time he had spent here in Vietnam a success.

It was father's wish that John Winchester return home safely since he was destined to sire the vessels. Michael was the commander of Heaven's army after all. It was only natural he would come to watch over John in this combat situation. John would return to Kansas having only suffered a minor wound while pulling a member of his squad to safety. The unit was now back in the rear and would be leaving for the U.S. in the morning, but tonight was a celebration.

"Hey Mike! Drink up buddy." John Winchester tossed a beer at the Archangel. "We made it out of the bush in one piece! That's worth drinking to." John said as he lifted his beer taking a swig.

"By the grace of God." Michael said raising his beer in a toast. "So back to the world tomorrow Winchester. I suppose you'll be seeing your Mary."

"I might make it back in one piece just to have her dad shoot me." John half joked. "She's a great girl but her old man hates my guts. I'm not good enough for his little girl."

"Isn't that how all fathers feel? I wouldn't worry, I have a feeling that you and your Mary will end up happy together." Michael said.

"So what about you?" John said as he leaned against the side of the truck Michael was sitting on the hood of. "Got some girl waiting on you back home?"

"No just my family." Michael said. "I'll more than likely try to track down my brother."

"The one that went missing? What's his name, Gabe right? A lot of kids are running away Mike, joining these damned hippie groups." John said. "He's probably in some hippie compound somewhere smoking grass, dropping acid and practicing all that free love they are all into. You'll find the kid and straighten him out."

Michael couldn't keep a small half smile off of his face at the idea of anyone straightening Gabriel out. That would be an exercise in futility. "I'm not sure he can be straightened out. I'll just be glad to see the kid alive."

"Hey Winchester!" A man called from in front of a tent marked Command Post. "Lieutenant wants to see you!"

"Coming." John answered. "Hey I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Everyone in the small town of Lawrence Kansas were happy to see that one of their own had come back safely from Vietnam. This was the heartland, people embraced their military veterans. So John had come home to a job at a local garage and a waiting Mary Campbell. Decorated veteran or not Samuel Campbell, was still not so very welcoming.

John wasn't surprised that Samuel had shown up, maybe that's why he didn't sense the threat until it was too late. Mary Campbell however quickly realized that the Yellow eyed Demon had possessed her father. She also realized that there was no way her father was alive with the wound in his gut.

"Mary, Mary. You are one strong girl. I can imagine the children you would bear, strong determined." Azazel said. Then looked toward John's body. "Too bad loverboy there is dead isn't? Dodged all those bullets in Vietnam just to come back and get his neck snapped by his girlfriend's father. It's rather ironically tragic." Azazel said with a small laugh.

"What do you want?" Mary screamed as she gathered John to her.

"Oh a million dollars? World Peace?" Azazel joked. "Just kidding. Actually all I want is your permission to visit your home and perform a small ritual 10 years from now. As long as I'm not interrupted, no one will be harmed. And I'll bring your war hero back to the land of the living."

"That can't be it." Mary said.

"Who has been harmed by my deals Mary? I would not have harmed your father but he did try to kill me." Azazel said. "Give me your answer Mary, yes or no. You don't want John to start to stink now do you?"

"Yes." Mary said.


	17. Tricky little janitor

Gabriel watched as Professor Cox lead another impressionable co-ed into his office. The college professor didn't spare a glance for the janitor. Menial workers had no place in the professor's world unless it was doing exactly what the janitor was doing. Scrubbing floors for the benefit of their better educated superiors.

With a snort the professor stopped on the ground floor entry to Crawford Hall. With a pointed look at the janitor, Professor Cox knocked the slush from his shoes onto a freshly mopped section of floor before turning to the girl at his elbow. "Come along, my office is just upstairs." He took the girl's elbow and shot another look in the direction of the janitor. "We can speak privately there."

Loki watched the two climb the stairs and muttered a heartfelt "Unfaithful dick." He snapped his fingers instantly cleaning the floor and placing all of his equipment in the supply cage. Loki had decided on an appropriate punishment before he had arrived in this little college town, but after being here for a few years and seeing how Professor Cox treated his students and the staff of the college; having wifey show up while the professor was sampling a bit of teenage nookie left something to be desired.

A truly evil smile crept over the Trickster's features. Yes he had changed his plans which the Professor would discover soon enough. That unsuspecting coed was definitely not what the professor thought she was. Loki altered his construct with a thought. The young nubile girl the Professor had escorted upstairs took on the appearance of a rotting corpse as the Trickster exited the building and locked the door. He made his way down the stairs only to hear a satisfying thunk behind him.

Loki turned around to see the body of Professor Cox. His head had sounded like a watermelon dropped from a great height when it hit the stone steps and it had reacted like one too. The brain that the Professor thought made him so superior to everyone else around him was slowly oozing out of his fractured skull.

"Messy Gabriel, very messy." God said as he looked at the body on the steps. "But quite appropriate that an adulterer leaps to his death after coming face to face with the error of his ways."

"Dad, what brings you to town?" Loki asked. "Checking up on me? As you can see, I'm doing just fine."

"No, I have a task for you." God said.

"Let me guess it involves the vessels." Loki sighed. "You know I don't want to get involved with all of the politics. And what's this I hear about Michael smiting Anael?"

"I told you that I would leave you out of it if I were able, and I have." God smirked. "You dragged yourself into it. You brought yourself to the attention of those two hunters and they are on their way here. Your little tricks caught their attention. Since that has happened I might as well take advantage of it. I want you to assess them. Tell me what you think of them. Will they be able to stop Raphael's plans or do I need to develop a Plan B."

Loki let out a long suffering breath. "You want me to test them. Fine but I do it my way."

"As long as they are not permanently harmed." God agreed.

* * *

Loki watched the two Winchester brothers and was reminded of Lucifer and Michael. The two could find a reason to bicker without even trying. He probably didn't even need to put forth the effort in freezing Sam's laptop and letting the air out of Dean's tires but it did keep them from focusing too closely on him.

Dean's mind was occupied with a need to placate the ghost of John Winchester. It wasn't enough that John had stolen the kids childhood and raised him to be a perfect little military automaton, John had buried Dean under a blanket of guilt.

Sam had his own burden of guilt, that kids life was one long unbroken guilty moment. From the first time he realized that dean had gone to bed hungry so Sam didn't have to, to the relief he felt when John was pronounced dead right up to the guilt he for wanting a life different than the one he had been dealt. Just as rebellious as the Morningstar. But the similarities stopped there. These two had an unbelieveable loyalty to each other and for all the bickering, each one of them would move heaven and earth for the other. Maybe it was because they only had each other. No matter what it wa, it translated into a sense of honor that would keep them from destroying the world.

Loki had seen enough, it was time to get rid of the Winchesters and move along himself. Two dickhead professors sent into the arms of the reapers and one dickhead pledge master looking at years on the shrink's couch. Not bad for a little college town. Now to take care of the yahoos he thought as he slipped into the auditorium.

* * *

Raphael snarled and Azazel gasped. It was practically impossible to shock an angel and even less so a fallen one. Sam Winchester had just done the impossible.

"You did not feed him enough demon blood." Raphael hissed as he watched Sam's soul leave his body to be greeted by a reaper wearing the guise of a young dark haired woman.

"I fed him as much as the others. It wasn't lack of Demon blood." Azazel pointed out. "He had already defeated that, Jake. He refused to kill him."

"Our brother will be disappointed to find he has such a squeamish vessel." Raphael said.

"Jake is not squeamish. He is the last one standing." Azazel said.

Raphael turned a glare on Azazel. "Jake can still open the gate to Sheol, but he will never be Lucifer's vessel. Sam Winchester belongs to Lucifer and Lucifer will have him when the time arrives."

"Sam Winchester is dead, Raphael." Azazel said.

"Sam is but Dean is not. I think Dean should have a reminder of why he still lives." Raphael nodded. "Yes that would be perfect."

"What would be perfect?" Azazel took a step back from the Archangel.

"I will whisper in Dean's ear, remind him that he lives because John Winchester was willing to make a deal. When he gets to the crossroads you will arrange for him to make a deal; Sam's life, one year." Raphael said. "Sam's death is actually a blessing in disguise."

* * *

Loki sighed called his father. God walked up next to the Trickster. God had taken on the form of a young woman to blend in with the crowd in this place.

"Gabriel, what are we doing here?" God asked.

"I have a little Trickster business to take care of." Loki said "And you asked me to watch the Winchesters so I thought I could take care of two birds with one stone."

"What do the vessels have to do with dragging me to a second rate traveling carnival?" God asked.

"Sam lived up to his potential. He refused to commit murder and spared one of Azazel's demon infected children." Loki walked up to a booth where a small child had already spent five dollars trying to win a goldfish. "Sam got stabbed in the back as repayment for his act of mercy."

God watched as the child finally bounced a ball into one of the goldfish bowls on the table with a little assistance from Gabriel. God chuckled knowingly and turned to Gabriel. "This is your important trickster business? They've grown on you haven't they?"

"Well they aren't all bad." Loki said grudgingly. "But this isn't about the fact that I kind of like them. I told you before about how co-dependent the Winchesters are. Dean made a deal. Sam's back but he doesn't know that Dean sold his soul."

"These Winchesters do love their cycle of self sacrifice." God said. "So Dean has less than a year before he gets dragged to hell."

Loki twitched a finger in the direction of a young teenage boy who was tossing darts at balloons and failing miserably at popping them to get the girl at his side the stuffed unicorn she wanted. "That's what it boils down to." The Trickster smothered a smile as the boy popped balloons with each of the five darts he had just bought.

"Okay, when you get tired of the carnival I want you to find a way to break this cycle of self sacrifice. There will be no more of the Winchesters selling their souls." God said. "I will make sure that the Demons understand that making anymore deals with Winchesters will be hazardous to their health.


	18. John Winchester's hell

"Well now there's a sight guaranteed to make me cringe." Balthazar said as he appeared behind Gabriel and flicked the collar of the ugly suit the Archangel was wearing. "Although your normal wannabe homeless veteran attire is dreadful in the extreme, looking like you shopped off the rack at Old Men R Us is even worse. Since when does the mighty Gabriel rock the cut rate twins Poly and Esther?"

"Balthazar, shouldn't you be off somewhere chugging champagne, stuffing your face with caviar and trying to mate with anything with a pulse?" Gabriel asked.

"Really Gabriel? Who was it that was screwing the pagan with eight arms again?" Balthazar Snarked. "Although I have to admit she brings to mind some interesting possibilities. So care to tell me why you look like the stereotypical corporate wimp?"

"An order from Daddy dearest. He wants me to stop one of the vessels from sticking his head in an oven and turning on the gas." Gabriel said snapping his fingers and returning to his normal clothes. "It's a disguise. Now I just have to set up the perfect situation to go with it."

"You've spoken to father? And he didn't order you back to heaven to straighten things out?" Balthazar asked.

"Nope, I've spoken to him a few times and he's happy to let me hang around down here." Gabriel said. "It was Michael who was trying to drag me home, something he's thankfully given up on in recent centuries."

"So Father has decided to start the apocalypse? If the vessels have been born, Doomsday is the next step." Balthazar said.

"Nope again, this Apocalypse isn't Dad's doing. Dad is trying to prevent it which is why I have to stop Sam Winchester from being as idiotic as his mother, father and brother. He's the only Winchester that hasn't made a deal yet." Gabriel said.

"So I take it Luci is still in the cage?" Balthazar asked as he waved his hand and manifested two glasses of champagne and a tray of Belgian chocolate. He handed a glass to Gabriel. "So if Father isn't behind all of the apocalyptic happenings, who is behind it?"

"Dad doesn't want rumors getting started. Sorry but if he doesn't want to share with the class." Gabriel said.

"Alright then, starting the Apocalypse is beyond the power of us mere Seraphs. Lucifer is in the cage. Michael seems to have come back to himself and you are here. That leaves Raphael." Balthazar said.

"Balthazar, Dad doesn't want this getting around." Gabriel said.

"Oh relax, it's not like you told me anything, I figured it out all by my little lonesome. If Raphael is willing to go this far, then there's no telling where he will stop." Balthazar snapped his glass away. "I think I feel a need to arm myself beyond a simple Angel blade. I think I'll make a visit to the armory. Goodbye Gabriel."

"BALTHAZAR!" Gabriel yelled. "Dammit! The idiot is going to get himself killed for real."

* * *

Alistair let his fingers trail over the collection of blades laid out on the tray. "How long have we been doing this John? Over 100 years and you still will not break. I will say that I am impressed."

Alistair picked up what looked like an icepick. "But more than that, I'm starting to get frustrated. You see I have never failed to break anyone once I've set my mind to it. But you John Winchester are turning out to be a tough nut to crack." Alistair let the tip of the instrument hover over John's eye. So what shall we try today? Should I pluck your eyes out?"

Alistair smiled and put the icepick back down on the tray. "We just did that a couple of days ago didn't we?" Alistair picked up the saw. "It's been a while since we did any amputations. Suppose I amputate all your extremities. That sounds like fun doesn't it?" Alistair asked as he placed the serrated blade against John's wrist and began sawing at the joint. "After all I wouldn't want you to get bored."

Halfway through sawing off John's hand Alistair stopped. "You know what? Your firstborn will be joining us soon. It's seems little Sammy went and got himself killed and Dean went to the crossroads and made a deal for his brother's life. One year topside for Dean and then we can have a family reunion."

"You're a liar." John spat. The first words he had spoken in years.

"What reason do I have to lie John. You taught Dean everything he knows. I mean he did watch you make a deal to save his life didn't he." Alistair said. "How about this then. Take up the blade John. You stake the blade to a deserving soul and we'll cancel Dean's debt."

"Do you take me for a fool?" John said. "I take up that blade and you'll still drag Dean down here."

"If that's the way you feel," Alistair said as he started sawing again. "Just remember, I offered you the chance to spare Dean."

Alistair suddenly dropped the blade and left the chamber. John wondered what had caught his attention when the leather bonds holding him to the rack suddenly opened. John climbed down from the table realizing his body was once again whole when it was released. Going to the door John felt Demons and souls rushing past the door. They were all clamoring about an open path to Earth.

John quickly joined the group rising to find himself in a cemetery. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Ellen all were in that cemetery trying to close the open doorway that the demons were pouring out of. There was someone else in that cemetery. Someone that John had been hunting ever since the night that Mary had died. Azazel, the yellow eyed demon would not get away this time.

* * *

Gabriel sat at the counter in the diner looking over the brochure that he had taking off that blow hard Hasselback. The Broward County Mystery Spot. He knew this would draw the attention of the Winchester's especially with the disappearance of Hasselback. They were sitting at the table of the diner eating diner. The two looked tired as if the road trip had taken a lot out of them. Gabriel was still pondering the question of how to get through to Sam that he needed to let Dean go.

Gabriel decided to let them get a good night's sleep and figure out what to do about them tomorrow. Gabriel laid a $20 on the table to cover his light meal and walked by the table smirking to himself as they paid him no attention.

Once outside he snapped his fingers popping off to one of his hideaways to meditate for the night. He settled into his LazyBoy and smiled as the little Jack Russell terrier jumped up and settled on his lap. Gabriel began scratching idly behind the dog's ears as he thought.

By the time morning rolled around, Gabriel was no closer to figuring out how to reach Sam than he had been the night before. He figured he would keep an eye on the Winchesters and see if anything came to him. He set out food and water for his dog and gave him a goodbye scratch before snapping his fingers and transforming into the corporate wimp as Balthazar had called it. He also took a split second to hope that Balthazar hadn't gotten caught in the middle of breaking into the armory.

With a sigh he snapped his fingers and entered the diner taking a seat at the counter and ordering a stack of pancakes. The Winchesters showed up about 10 minutes later. Jeez he thought. What is Dean feeding the kid, Miracle Gro? Sam may not have gotten any taller but he had filled out a lot packing a few muscles onto that lanky frame.

When he finished his breakfast he went outside and around the corner to wait. He snapped up a Milky Way bar and had just finished it when the boys came out. He followed Sam and Dean eavesdropping on their discussion. They would visit the Mystery Spot after it closed. What that lead to was a very boring day of watching the Winchesters be Winchesters. Inspiration was giving him a hard time also. He was drawing a blank on what to do about Sam.

Inspiration may have been in a bitchy mood but Circumstance reared it's head at the Mystery spot. The owner who was as nervous and twitchy as a virgin bride on her wedding night, twitched at the wrong moment putting a bullet into Dean.

Inconvenient that, because Dad was pretty clear about no harm coming to the Winchesters. That meant that Gabriel was stuck having to revive him. At that moment Inspiration decided that it had taken a long enough vacation. Since Gabriel had to resurrect Dean anyway, why not kill him again and again and again until Sam got the message?

Perfect Gabriel thought and snapped his fingers resetting the clock back to Tuesday morning.


	19. Saving the righteous man

Over 100 Tuesdays and Gabriel had gotten bored of killing Dean. Besides he had pretty much run out of ways to kill him. So he had decided that maybe he needed to be a bit more direct. Sam had figured out that he was in a time loop and that nothing ever changed in the loop except for Sam and Dean's circumstances and only because of another completely futile effort at keeping Dean alive.

Gabriel had even stooped so low as to have Sam accidentally kill Dean with an ax. The kid still didn't get it. So that particular morning he hit hit Sam with a clue. Rather than the normal maple syrup he ordered strawberry.

Sam quickly put two and two together. Okay so Sam was smart, just not where it counted. Gabriel was hard pressed to keep a straight face when Sam started manhandling him and threatening him with the stake. Okay even though Sam didn't know what he was, just manhandling a Trickster was signing your own death warrant. Gabriel had advanced the loop one day and went very direct.

Kel plus gun and one mugging victim named Dean Winchester later and Sam didn't need to try to save Dean. Dean was dead. That had been six months ago in this loop and Sam had changed a lot. And not for the better. Okay subtle went completely over the kid's head, time to be blunt.

Gabriel shook his head as he snapped his fingers sending Sam back to that Wednesday morning and ending the time loop. "Well Dad, I tried but that kid makes a mule seem reasonable in comparison. I guess you're going to have to try something else."

* * *

Knowing what Raphael had been plotting, it was somewhat difficult to maintain his composure but Father did not want heaven to know what was going on and Michael would honor father's wishes as always.

"Raphael, Zachariah; sit down. A Situation has come to my attention and we must act quickly." Michael said not even waiting for the two to take their seats. "Dean Winchester has been dragged to hell."

Zachariah looked appalled. "The Righteous man is in Hell?"  
"That is the normal result when one makes a deal with a demon." Raphael said. "Although I am sure Michael better understands the implications of his presence there than I do."

Darn skippy I understand the implications and exactly who orchestrated this whole thing little brother, Michael thought to himself.

Michael leaned back in his chair. "This leaves us with an immediate problem. Under normal circumstances I would call on Gabriel to handle this but as we all know, Gabriel is no longer with us."

"Our brother would have been eminently qualified." Raphael agreed. "His flight abilities were unmatched in heaven or on Earth. Gabriel would have had the the ability, the stamina and the power to easily raise your vessel from hell.

What will we do now Michael? Without Gabriel there is no way to rescue Dean Winchester."

"While Gabriel would have been able to Raise Dean Winchester with less assistance, It is still possible." Michael explained. "Look among the Seraphs, find the most skilled of them at flight and the most skilled at fighting. We will put together a group strong enough to enter hell and return with Dean Winchester's soul. Go now, time is of the essence."

* * *

Lilith knew that with Azazel dead she was the one who knew the most about how to free Lucifer. She also knew that Azazel had been in contact with Raphael. Lilith would have to step up and carry on with Azazel's plan but to do that she had to know what was happening in heaven. In order to find out she was about to make a dangerous move. She was summoning an Archangel.

"First let me assure you that my only reason for appearing before you is that I wished to do so." Raphael said as he appeared before the demon. "Second a warning. You reach above your station abomination, for the moment you are needed, but there is nothing that requires you be healthy. You can serve your purpose just as well as a cripple."

"Raphael, you need me to lead the demons. They will follow my lead." Lilith said and then found herself flying through the air to crash into the wall behind her.

Raphael glared at the demon as he held her pinned. "Michael even now makes plans to raise Dean Winchester. If he does so before the vessel breaks, everything that we have worked for will be for nothing. Your torturer is not as effective as you think, he failed to break John Winchester and allowed that hunter to escape. This will not happen with the son."

"Alistair works ceaselessly to break him." She croaked out.

"Yes with blades and tortures of his physical spirit which will be no more effective on the son than the father. To break Dean Winchester you must use his greatest weakness." Raphael explained. "Dean Winchester is very much like Michael. Michael exists only for our father's approval, were he to lose it, he would break completely. As will Dean if he is faced with his own father's disapproval. John gave Dean one goal, to protect his brother, something that Dean cannot do while he is locked in hell." Raphael allowed the demon to slide down the wall. "Use this knowledge, break Dean Winchester." Raphael fluttered his wings, "And try to summon me again and I will teach you the true meaning of pain."

* * *

Castiel had managed to escape from the garrison while Raphael spoke to Uriel. He had made his way to the garden where he had taken a seat beneath a Peach tree. Raphael's words were still ringing in Castiel's ears. The Garrison had been chosen to mount a rescue of the Righteous man from Hell and Castiel had be selected to be the one to grab onto Dean Winchester's soul and raise it from hell. The order had come from Michael himself.

All of heaven had known for two months that Raphael and Zachariah had been searching for Heaven's best flyer in the absence of Gabriel. Michael's patience had finally worn out and Michael had remembered hearing Gabriel praise Castiel's flight skills. Michael orddered them to assign the mission to Castiel.

"Castiel, may I join you?" A voice broke Castiel from his thoughts.

Castiel scrambled to his feet then clumsily dropped to his knees as he saw Michael stqnding over him. "Commander, I apologize."

"Relax Castiel, you have no reason to apologize to me. Indeed I believe that I may owe you an apology for startling you." Michael said as he settled down to sit under the tree. "Please young brother be at ease." Michael urged Castiel to sit back down.

"You wonder why I have hand picked you for this task." Michael said. "Gabriel once spoke to me of your skill in flight. Quite an endorsement from the most skilled of us."

"I do not understand." Castiel said. "Gabriel often taunted me for being...slow."

"Gabriel taunted everyone for being slow. He often said that Lucifer and I flew like a couple of tortoises." Michael said with a laugh. "And compared to him, we were. Gabriel could fly circles around all of us. It is why Father made him the messenger.

No, Gabriel spoke of your stamina and strength. It is not Speed that will raise Dean Winchester from Perdition. It will be difficult enough to get into hell, but to get back out bearing the weight of a human soul will take strength and endurance. Two qualities you have that impressed Gabriel. My little brother did not impress easily."

"Gabriel was impressed by me?" Castiel asked.

"Yes which is why I cannot understand why Raphael and Zachariah had not put you forth as a candidate before now." Michael said. "My vessel languishes in hell. He must be raised quickly. I fear that time grows short."

"Is there something to fear about him being in hell?" Castiel asked.

"He is the righteous man Castiel. The righteous always have reason to fear surrounded by Demons. Prepare yourself Castiel, we are all depending on you."


	20. Breaking a seal

Michael stood in an old cemetery long forgotten by everyone except a few hunters who would come in under the cover of Darkness to lay to rest a fallen comrade. Four months ago Sam Winchester along with the help of an old hunter by the name of Bobby Singer had dug this grave to lay Dean Winchester to rest. The contents of that grave sat at Michael's feet.

Four months in the ground meant that Dean's body had to be rebuilt but luckily they had a body to work with and would not need to scour the cosmos for the atoms of his vessel. Michael sent up a prayer of thanks that he was an angel, it made it much easier to ignore the smell of decomposing flesh.

A loud rustling of feathers announced the arrival of a group of angels many of them bearing wounds. A testament to the hard fought battle that was required to raise Dean Winchester.

"Inias, take charge of them and report to Raphael for healing." Michael ordered.

"Castiel and Uriel follow us." Inias reported. " The righteous man is risen."

Michael nodded at the report and then watched as the final two angels appeared looking a bit worried.

"Commander," Uriel knelt. "They fought us ferociously. They were not willing to release your vessel. The victory was hard fought and there were losses."

"We were too late." Castiel added. "We found him with a soul bound to the rack. He had broken. He also fought us. I had to pull him out."

Michael looked at the soul held tightly in Castiel's grip. "It would have been the only way, Castiel. We will simply have to figure out how to deal with the fact that you marked my vessel later."

"I apologize." Castiel said bending his head.

"Never mind. For now you must restore his body. I can not do so, the mark will not allow me." Michael said. "Resurrect him and return to heaven."

* * *

"Meg cannot get close to him again, he won't trust her after everything that has happened. It's why I put you on Sam Winchester." Lilith explained. "Now that those feathered bastards have managed to remove Dean Winchester from hell, you will have to make sure that the suspicion between the two is maintained."

"Controlling Sam was much easier when it was simply a case of trying to save Dean." Ruby said. "He is more apt to listen to Dean now than to me."

"Then give him a reason to listen to you. Offer him the chance to do what he failed at before." Lilith said. "The angel's will make sure that seals break. Offer to help him stop them from breaking."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ruby asked. "The only reason he listened to me before was because he thought there was a chance to save his brother."

"And now he will think there is a chance to save the world. Let him think that I am the one behind the seals breaking. The angels will let slip soon enough that my goal is to free Lucifer." Lilith said.

"That still doesn't give me control over him." Ruby pointed out.

"Then you must give him something that his brother cannot. Sam has powers still dormant. You can awaken them. Or rather your blood can." Lilith said. "It will make it easier when the time comes also. Feed him Demon blood. Not too much, just enough to start the craving. Make sure that he has to come to you for his fix."

* * *

The one thing Lucifer really hated about the cage was the boredom. Almost 1000 years he had been stuck here with nothing but the blank walls for company and an occasional brush of grace from Father. Azazel had even stopped coming.

But recently something had changed. An easing of the pressure on his grace. It had taken a while for Lucifer to figure out what it was. A seal had broken. That could only mean one thing, The righteous man had put some poor soul on the rack. Lucifer snorted. Righteous man? If he had truly been righteous then he would never have turned to torture but then again, the vermin called Humanity was flawed from the moment father made them.

But the breaking of the seal was significant. It meant that Raphael was working to free him just as Azazel had reported so long ago. Although that Lucifer still could not fathom. Why would Raphael risk going against Father?

* * *

"Michael, your vessel broke the first seal, the cage will open now." God said. "Unless you can preserve the seals. But I think we both know that with Raphael actively seeking to break them, Lucifer's rising is unavoidable."

"Yes father I'm aware. We were too late in raising Dean Winchester." Michael said head bowed. "We have failed."

"Not yet you haven't, Michael." God said. "There are still options available to us. Right now the preferable option is to prevent the seals from breaking, but as we both know Raphael will find a way. Make everyone believe that the seals are a priority but prepare yourself to gain your vessel's permission. He started it, he must stop it in order to avoid unnecessary pain and suffering."

"What are your orders?" Michael asked.

"First, send the Seraph to speak with Dean Winchester. Castiel may prove vital as a go between for you." God said. "Second, Zachariah is not as loyal as you believe him to be. Raphael has swayed him with words. He will work with Raphael to bring about what we wish to avoid."

"Father are you sure about Zachariah?" Michael asked.

"Yes I am and there are others who will work just as unceasingly for Raphael" God said. "Many of your brothers and sisters will further Raphael's plans in total ignorance. Zachariah is not ignorant, he understands what Raphael intends."

"Then who can I trust?" Michael asked.

"Castiel, Gabriel or myself. But I wouldn't hold my breath waiting on Gabriel. He's still a bit miffed about you throwing Lucifer into the cage." God answered.

"So I am all alone in this." Michael nodded. "Very well I will order the saving of the seals for what little good it will do. I will also work on a plan to convince Dean Winchester to say yes."


	21. Lucifer is Risen

Castiel was watching an autistic man flying a kite. He had stumbled across this heaven years ago and enjoyed the peace it offered, especially when he needed to think. Right now he was thinking about his failure. Yes he had raised Michael's vessel from hell but not until the righteous man had broken on the rack. And then in the process of raising him, Castiel had marked him something which would affect Michael's connection with him.

Most important out of the two was the fact that the righteous man had broken the first seal on Lucifer's cage. All angels understand what that meant, it had been imprinted on their grace from the moment Lucifer was cast down.

Castiel remembered Lucifer, not the devil as Raphael had insisted on calling him but the brightly glowing brother who was always eager to share the wonders of this world with those who were sent here before the fall. Castiel remembered his time here serving under Lucifer as they watched over this wonder that Father had created.

Lucifer would often come to them bearing another form of life that he had discovered asking them for suggestions in how that lifeform should further evolve what it's capabilities should be. The only lifeform they weren't allowed to influence was mankind. Lucifer had been the big brother full of love for his siblings and for Father's creation.

Now the seals were breaking, Lucifer would rise. Raphael had told them that was how it would begin. Armageddon, The end of Days, The Apocalypse. This wondrous creation of Father's would all but be destroyed and then The Battle of Megiddo. So many angels would die but for those who did remain Earth would be Paradise but an Archangel would lay dead on the field.

Michael had joined him as he stood with Zachariah and ordered him to go to Earth to be at Dean Winchester's side. It was for Dean to help save the seals since Dean had started it. Once Michael had passed on the order and it was again just Castiel and Zachariah, Zachariah had told him about the younger Winchester, The Abomination; Sam Winchester.

Castiel stood up and took to wing to find a vessel that could contain him while he filled his mission.

* * *

Ruby smiled as Sam left. She had him exactly where Lilith wanted him. The tension between Sam and Dean was thick enough to cut with a knife. Sam was breaking and she had the angel to thank, Dean's angel and wasn't that a real kick in the ass.

Sam was the one with faith, the one that prayed. Sam was the one who believed that angels really were watching over him so to have one of those angels he put his faith in to call him an abomination? It did more to further her goal than anything else. She had played up the unfairness of it even as Sam pinned her to the bed taking out his frustrations through sex, violence and drinking her blood.

Dean was helping more than he knew also. Ruby knew when Sam got back to the crap motel where Dean was basking in the company of his own personal warrior of God, the questions and accusations would start, they always did. And Sam would break a little more.

Sam was working just as hard in his own way to save the seals, it wasn't his fault that his actions were making it worse. And really at this point everything was on Heaven's golden boy. Dean had broken the first seal and only Dean could stop them from breaking. All he had to do was accept Michael, and Michael could kill Lilith out of turn. Should that happen nothing short of Divine Intervention would open that cage. God would have to come down from Heaven and free Lucifer personally. Luckily Zachariah and the other angels seemed to make a habit of leaving Dean with a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

Michael was surprised to find himself pitying Lucifer's vessel. The boy never had a chance. Both Heaven and Hall were manipulating him. Sam Winchester had grown into a man of faith and even with all of the manipulation that core of faith was still there. Locked in the iron room at Robert Singer's home Michael had observed the torment Sam went through as his body detoxed from the demon blood. The boy had cried out for help from Singer, from his brother even from the angels that he was coming to hate. It was Michael that had sent Castiel to release Sam even knowing that he would go straight to that demon bitch. Michael was simply another angel that was using Sam for his own purpose.

Michael stood outside of the abandoned house where Ruby and Sam were torturing the demon for Lilith's location. Suddenly his grace brightened at the feel of a familiar presence. Smiling he turned to face the Archangel who stood next to him. "Gabriel." Michael said as he enveloped the younger archangel in his now joyous grace.

"Michael," Gabriel acknowledged and then turned to glare at the house. "Don't you think that he has been through enough? Father speaks of their free will, but where is Sam Winchester's free will? He has been manipulated by everyone from the moment of his birth."

"Gabriel, I would not have wished this on him." Michael said. "By the time I found out what was happening it was already too late."

Gabriel now turned to look at his brother. "Yes, I know. You were too busy worrying about where I was. You should have been ruling heaven Michael."

"I'm aware of that." Michael said. "I have made mistakes."

"You're obviously not done making them. You know Zachariah holds Dean against his will." Gabriel pointed out.

"The final seal will be broken, my vessel and I can defeat Lucifer and imprison him once again." Michael explained. "Sam will be safe it will take time for Lucifer to grow strong enough to take his true vessel. He should not even know he has one at this point."

Gabriel snorted loudly. "You underestimate everyone and everything. Use you brain for once Michael. If I was in Sam's position and someone was to deliberately use me to further their nefarious goals, how long would you be able to refrain from smiting them?"

The two archangels suddenly turned toward the house as Sam and Ruby emerged dragging the nurse. Stuffing her in the trunk of the car they left.

"Sam is going to kill Lilith because he firmly believes that is the only way to keep Lucifer in the cage Mike. He is trying to do the right thing." Gabriel pointed out. "How do you think Dean is going to react when he finds out that heaven knew and kept it from him? Kept him from saving his brother? He's never going to say yes to you after this, I don't care what you do."

* * *

"Master, soon you will be freed once again to walk the Earth." Lilith said. "The final seal will soon break."

Lucifer looked at Lilith seeing how much her soul had twisted since he had seen her last. He supposed the fact that she was still loyal to him was astounding considering how powerful she was. "Are you sure that the final seal will fall?" He asked. "Do you even know what the final seal is my little protege?"

"I am a willing sacrifice to your freedom Master. And we have groomed him for you." Lilith said.

"Groomed who?" Lucifer asked.

"Your vessel, Sam Winchester. He will be there when you rise. Ruby has worked tirelessly to make him worthy of you." Lilith bowed. "It is time, they approach the convent."

* * *

Michael had made his way to heaven and immediately called Castiel to him. "You must release Dean Winchester and send him to his brother. He must stop Samuel from killing Lilith, she is the final seal to Lucifer's cage."

"Michael, perhaps I should go." Castiel said.

"No! Send my vessel. I need you to remain here." Michael said "Do as I have commanded now." Michael grabbed his sword and quickly made his way to the convent. Only to find Gabriel there with their Father.

"Dad this is a load of crap, just so you know." Gabriel bit out. "This entire thing has been a load of crap. Now you're going to let them face Lucifer alone? They are not ready for that and you know it!"

"Gabriel address our father with respect." Michael said as he joined them.

"Oh blow it out your ass Mike." Gabriel said. "I'm not you. I don't spend my time sucking up to him hoping he'll pat me on the head and tell me what a good boy I am. Never have, never will. Like Lucifer I have always told him what he needs to hear and he needs to hear that this whole situation is screwed. Blame free will all you want but Daddy is the one who let this thing go on when it could have been stopped a long time ago. All he had to do was rein Raphael in and we wouldn't be here right now!"

"Silence!" God finally said. "You left and refused to set foot in heaven until Lucifer was redeemed Gabriel. You have no right to complain of what has happened there. After Kemuel and Lucifer, I refused to lose another son! And I will not lose one today! You will both leave now. Michael, return to heaven. Gabriel go where ever it is you have hidden yourself for the past 2000 years."

The two Archangels gave their father one last look before following God's orders. God saw the Column of light and immediately latched onto the two Winchesters and dumped them on a plane that was passing by.

Lucifer was risen.


	22. TV Land

Sam Winchester was an amazing physical specimen. Lucifer could admit that he was lusting after that body. The things he would be able to do but he wasn't yet strong enough to take his true vessel. It didn't mean he couldn't start preparing the boy for the future. But in order to do that he needed to talk to Sam.

Lucifer chuckled to himself. Since rising from the cage he had been watching both of the Winchesters and seeing how Michael's vessel constantly referred to Michael as a dick while resisting every attempt heaven used to gain his agreement was almost entertaining in a way. A mere human that was not afraid of Michael? Hilarious. But that brought him back around to Sam. It's obvious that these Winchesters weren't easy so Lucifer was going to have to talk to Sam, for that he needed a temporary vessel.

It didn't take long at all to find Nick. Nick was very easy to convince all Lucifer had to do was hint at justice against the one who had killed Nick's family. Nick was even happy at the moment of surrender as Lucifer showed him the killer who had managed to get himself into a bit of trouble with a couple of State Troopers in New Mexico. The extent of the psycho's crimes would soon be revealed. For Lucifer it was simply more proof that humanity was nothing more than a virulent infestation on the Earth.

Lucifer took a moment to stretch. Nick wasn't exactly a Sam but for now he would do. Besides it would take some time for his Grace to fully recover to the point that he could take his true vessel. That just meant that Sam and Lucifer would have a bit of time to get acquainted first.

* * *

Michael really hated it when the runt was right, and so far Gabriel's prediction was right. Dean Winchester was not about to say has assigned Zachariah the task of getting Dean's agreement and if anything Dean was more set against agreeing than before. And as if that weren't enough, Castiel was falling and he had to bend time to put a leash on Uriel and smite Anael into oblivion for attempting to kill Mommy and Daddy Winchester.

Michael sat down and decided that maybe he should take a look see at the probabilities. It's obviously what Gabriel was doing if he was making such accurate predictions. Michael closed his eyes and relaxed letting his grace stretch forward.  
Gabriel was right. A human could count on one hand the number of time lines where Dean said yes while out of the billions of other time lines Dean always said no. Out of those time lines it seemed His brother had a much higher success rate getting Sam to say yes. Lucifer had always been a master of seduction.

"It's not seduction." God said as he stood over Michael. "No more than Christ's decision was based on seduction. Look closely at the lines of time, look at how many die, all that is taken from him. It's a sacrifice he will make if his brother doesn't stand up. He does it to stop the deaths."

Michael looked closely and saw what his father meant. All of those closest to the brothers were suffering, not just just from Lucifer's manipulations either. But from Zachariah's attempts to push Dean into saying yes.

"Father why do you allow Raphael and Zachariah to perform such cruelty? Is this why you told us to watch over this world?" Michael asked pulling his grace completely back into himself so he would not have to see Zachariah's work.

"No but this world is the result of many mistakes on our part. The humans simply compound those mistakes through free will. If I were to take away Dean's free will and force him to say yes everything would end. This whole situation would go away." God said. "But then all of heaven would decide that choices should be taken away from humans, you would enslave them. Not immediately but over time. You would take their choice away here and there. Before you know it you would be making all of their choices for them.

That's not how they were created. They would not survive, they would wither and die under your yoke no matter how well intentioned you were as masters."

"So if we can't take away their choice to make them say yes what do you suggest?" Michael asked.

"A little coercion son. Return to Heaven." God Said. "I'm going to speak to your brother."

* * *

Gabriel perched in the rafters above the warehouse floor and keyed the mike on the radio making a false call to police headquarters. Sam may have learned a bit about Gabriel's M.O., but that went both ways. Gabriel had also learned quite a bit about the youngest Winchester during the six month period that Sam was obsessively chasing him across the country. Sam would have a police scanner and he would be listening for anything out of the ordinary.

Gabriel did have to admit he was a bit shocked at how Dean was reacting. Dean didn't remember a thing about what happened but He had gleefully set about sharpening all the stakes he could find. He would definitely have to keep Dean away from sharp objects.

He heard the sound of a 67 Chevy Impala approaching. Gabriel quickly disappeared, buried under the Loki persona. Loki snapped his fingers as the two morons came charging through the door only to end up in the middle of a hospital corridor. Time for kickoff Loki thought, let the game begin.

Dean had figured it out pretty quick. But then Dean was a devoted fan of the show. Loki decided to throw dean a bone when the elevator doors opened in wasn't the Trickster who stepped off, but Dr Sexy himself. Loki let them know that they were in the middle of one of his games before he waggled his eyebrows and disappeared.

Round one went off without a hitch. Dean took a bullet in his back and Dr. Sam performed his role to perfection although having patients chugging whiskey during surgery probably wouldn't be added to the medical journal's any time soon. It was during Round 2 that a snag arrived in the form of a certain Seraph called Castiel.

It was right after Sam missed his question and wasn't that a textbook example of just deserts. The question was about Ruby. And Sam deserved that metal ball to the Winchester family jewels. Maybe if he had thought with the head on his shoulders instead of the one between his legs while dealing with Ruby, Luci would still be in the cage and all this crap of barreling toward an unplanned apocalypse wouldn't be happening.

Loki was savoring the irony of Sam Winchester clutching at his bruised balls because of Ruby when he felt a Seraph's grace. Okay so he panicked and banished Castiel to the nature channel. Dean managed to get his question right. Loki tossed the boys into a Herpexia commercial while he hurried to locate Castiel. He definitely didn't need Castiel outing him.

Gabriel couldn't help but feel pride in his little brother. The seraph was slippery as an eel but that simply annoyed Loki who arrived just in time to tape Castiel's mouth shut This time Gabriel made sure the Seraph wouldn't escape. He sent him to a room with any necessities he might need but fully warded by the powers of an Archangel. There was no way now to hide who he was from Castiel, but He wanted his brother to understand that he was in no danger from the Trickster, but that he would not be allowed to interfere.

Unfortunately Loki just couldn't resist making one final point. He wanted Sam to fully understand what would happen if he were to say yes to Lucifer. Loki smirked as he looked at the Sampala. He cockily walked to stand in front of Dean. He thought he had gotten through to them, he wasn't expecting to find himself surrounded by a ring of holy fire.

He admitted who he was, it was pretty obvious that he was an angel and of course Castiel confirmed it for the knuckleheads. Gabriel couldn't believe how stubborn these two were. Time was running out Lucifer would soon be strong enough to take his true vessel and when that happened they world could very well end.

He waited until the two Winchesters were driving away before commanding Castiel to appear before him. He may not have set foot in Heaven since the fall but Gabriel was still an Archangel and still one of the Chief angels of Heaven. You didn't ignore a summons from an Archangel.

"Castiel, now we are alone we will talk without human interference." Gabriel said. "You need to understand the situation as it is now. This was our last chance to get Dean to say yes to Michael. We could have gotten Lucifer back in the cage with little trouble at this point."

"I do not understand." Castiel said.

"Of course you don't, it's above your pay grade." Gabriel explained. "Michael in his true vessel could have imprisoned Lucifer once again and only Father would have been able to open the cage. But Lucifer has almost grown strong enough to take his true vessel once that happens, we cannot allow Dean to say yes. It would be the beginning of the end."

"So what would you have me do?" Castiel asked.

"Since the crisis point has come and gone, prevent him from saying yes to Michael at all costs." Gabriel ordered.


	23. The inmate and the runaway part 2

"Zachariah, I need to speak with you." Michael said grabbing onto the Seraph and dragging him off to a private corner.

"Of course Michael. What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Zachariah asked.

"Dean Winchester. He is no closer to saying yes now than he was months ago." Michael said. "I begin to believe that it is a waste of time. We must look at other options."

"Dean is the Michael Sword." Zachariah pointed out. "I do not understand why you would give up now, I am close to gaining his agreement."

Do you question my orders Zachariah?" Michael asked sternly.

"No. You are the commander and your word is above all save God's." Zachariah said bowing his head.

Michael stared at his assistant for several seconds. "Good, Never forget that Zachariah, the consequences could be devastating."

Zachariah stared dumbly at Michael's retreating back before scurrying off to tell Raphael of their leader's change of heart. It took a while for him to find Heaven's healer and when he did He found Virgil glued to Raphael's side as usual.

"Zachariah, What brings you here?" Raphael demanded. "You should be working to secure Dean Winchester's permission."

"Michael has told me that he believes we should look into other options. He believes that Dean Winchester will continue to defy him." Zachariah explained.

"Well then you must follow Michael's orders." Raphael said. "We still have one last incentive to use against that prideful mud monkey. Dean will do anything to 'protect' his family. Samuel is not his only brother."

"You speak of the Milligan boy." Zachariah said. "He carried Winchester blood but he is dead."

  
"You speak as if that was an impediment." Virgil said. "He can always be raised."

"Yes he can." Raphael said thinking for a moment. "Raise him Virgil. I think that the threat of losing both of his brothers will convince him to say yes. And if he continues to be difficult, Michael will see that you have made an effort in exploring other options."

* * *

Kali wasn't exactly known for her patience and just this small group of pagan gods were rapidly burning through it. She couldn't understand what the discussion was about. The problem was quite clear. The Judeo-Christian Apocalypse, it had to be stopped.

"Baldur, you speak of this as if we have a reason to want to stop a couple of angel's from killing each other." Anubis said. "Let them, If they managed to slaughter each other I would celebrate."

"Have you forgotten what they did to your people? The Night of Death was a topic of conversation for centuries, as were the plagues." Baldur pointed out.

"I FORGET NOTHING!" Anubis shot to his feet and slammed his fist down on the table causing the granite slab to crack.

"If this continues, the Night of Death will be as nothing." Kali said. "It will not just be the firstborn that will die. Billions will die. Most of you cannot afford to lose any more worshipers."

"My worshipers are many." Baron Samedi said. "Perhaps the rest of you should have done as we Lwa did. We encouraged our worshipers to cover their worship of us using the Christian Saints. We can afford to lose a few worshipers. But Kali makes a valid point. Those of you who neglected to urge your worships to create a lasting religion around your worship will fade as your worshipers die. Our position can only be weakened by such an event."

Kali glanced at the Lwa. She took in a deep calming breath.

"At the very least all of us should have our say." Baldur said. "It is why Kali and I have arranged for a summit of sorts to discuss our options. We ask that each pantheon send a representative to this meeting so that we may determine a viable course of action. Arrangements are already being made by Mercury."

"We will gather seven nights from now at a hotel called the Elysian Fields. It will be easy enough to draw the vessels to us." Kali said. "And then we will decide what to do." Kali stood up signaling that the meeting was done. "Baldur, are you coming?" Kali glared at the Norse god until he stood giving the other gods an apologetic look as he followed her from the room.

* * *

Zachariah grinned in triumph. Dean Winchester had finally said yes The Apocalypse could begin. He spared a glance at the two younger Winchesters bleeding on the ground and began to chant.

In Heaven Michael heard Zachariah begin to summon him and realized that Dean had said yes. Michael quickly realized that Dean's permission was coerced. Both Samuel and Adam were bleeding to death. Michael could have easily saved Zachariah from Dean's wrath, but Zachariah's loyalty was divided. Zachariah had been working with Raphael from the the beginning to bring about the Apocalypse.

Michael reached out for a specific grace. Finding it he thought a message. _"Dean Winchester is no longer of any use to us. I will take the Milligan boy as my vessel. It's up to you now Gabriel, I won't be strong enough to stop Lucifer, but Sam may be able to get him back in the cage. You must tell them how to open it."_

* * *

"Loki, they are asking for representatives of each Pantheon, and yet you counsel us to ignore this invitation." Coyote said. "I cannot help but wonder why."

"Because nothing good will come of it. Kali is too headstrong to listen to good advice and Baldur is an idiot." Loki said. "The only thing that they have done is to wave a huge red flag at Lucifer. That many Pagans in one place and to make it even more tempting they have the Winchesters."

"You know how it will end don't you?" Thunderbird asked. "You have been looking forward again haven't you?"

Loki sighed. "Yes and pretty much all of the endings are the same, bloodshed. Lots and lots of bloodshed. If Lucifer gets the chance he will take Sam even if he has to torture him into saying yes. He's strong enough now to do it."

"And what is it that you are not telling us?" Coyote asked as he studied the Trickster that He thought of almost like a son. "You are going! You must know that it would be suicide."

"I'm aware of that. I also know that Sam needs more time." Gabriel said. "It is too soon for him to challenge Lucifer. No one else there can stand up to my brother although they have deluded themselves into thinking so."

"What of Michael? Can he not stand up to Lucifer?" Thunderbird asked.

"Of course he can and he would win but with Dean right there Michael will push to take his vessel also and that scenario only ends with one or both of them dead." Loki said "And the world destroyed as the result of their sibling rivalry."

"Gabriel, there must be another way. I will come with you and maybe we can figure something out together." Thunderbird offered.

"No, Thunder. You can't. There's only two ways to stop this. They have to listen to reason or I have to face my brother." Gabriel stressed. "The probabilities all point to it being the latter and chances of him listening to reason are just as slim as Kali listening. I don't have a choice, I'll have to face him and I'll die. I'm hoping maybe Sam and Dean will be easier to convince. If I can get them out of there before Lucifer shows up...but I'm not counting on it. Winchesters never do what's best for them, it's just not in their nature."

Coyote looked up sadly. "Then this is goodbye. May the Great Spirit see your sacrifice and understand what it is you risk."

"Dad is more concerned with saving this marble." Gabriel said. "And I haven't exactly been Angel of the Year you know. Maybe if I had stayed in Heaven things wouldn't have gone down the toilet. Or maybe it's just something about us, the Archangels, too much power and too little compassion. Maybe that's why he loves them more than he loves us."

* * *

Gabriel huddled in the backseat of the Impala. There were times that he just itched to smite that smug little hairless ape. Dean was effective in the way a battering ram was effective, it might get the job done but there was always a lot of destruction caused. But then again Gabriel had made a mistake took when he walked away from Heaven and his family just because he didn't want to put up with their fighting anything so he did bear some blame in this.

He looked down at the DVD in his hands. "Okay Daddy, Dean dropped the ball big time. There's only one option left now and that's for those two yahoos to put him back in the cage and you know as well as I do that there's only one way that's going to happen, Sam is going to have to say yes. Dammit Dad he doesn't deserve that. You stood by practicing your hands off policy while this whole situation went to hell and now an innocent soul is going to suffer for it. I want you to remember all the angels that have been lost and the humans that have died since this began and if you don't saint the Winchester family for putting up with Heaven and cleaning up our mess I swear...

Yeah no use in swearing is there? Well you're all about free will so I'm exercising mine right now. Lucifer is not going to win tonight, it's not happened even if I have to kill him myself."

Sam and Dean were huddling behind a table while Kali faced down Lucifer. "Guard this with your life." Gabriel said shoving the DVD into Dean's chest maybe a tiny bit harder than he had too. He gave Sam a look that was almost pitying before he used his power to shove Lucifer back away from Kali.

"Luci, I'm home!"


	24. Epilog-Cheating Death

The death of an Archangel was meant to be a cataclysmic event. The shock wave of exploding grace from a Seraph produced a ripple that could be felt throughout the solar system. The shock wave produced by the death of an Archangel would be felt in the very atoms of creation, but this was no ordinary Archangel.

This was Gabriel. "Jibra'il" God said whispering the Enochian form of his youngest Archangel's name. God looked down on the vessel of his messenger framed by the ashes of wings burnt into the area surrounding him. A trickle of blood seeped from his lips.

"Lucifer mourns you, but we both know that there is no need to grieve for the Strength of God."

God gathered the vessel that had held his son for thousands of years before he made his way to a forgotten tomb outside of Jerusalem. Removing the stone from the entrance he laid the body on a stone shelf and waved his hand shrouding Gabriel in cloth of spun gold.

God drifted back in time. He drifted back to the day of Kemuel's creation. All had gone as it was supposed to and the little fledgling was placed in the care of his older brothers, Michael, Lucifer and Raphael. The Last of the Archangels that he had planned to make. It was only when he returned to the place where angel's were created that he realized there would be one more Archangel.

To say he was shocked to find that tiny scrap of grace was an understatement. He had seen it begin to dissipate as the leftover grace had always done before when an Archangel had been created, but this tiny scrape was determined to exist. It had approached him, timidly at first but when God made no effort to push it away it became bolder. It had snuggled itself against him drawing on the power of the creator himself to strengthen itself.

Gabriel was aptly named he was literally the strength and might of God, unlike his brothers who were made of pure grace. He was the essence of God himself. It took more than an angel blade to kill this child of his. But the injury to what little grace he did have was severe and it would take time for him to recover.

"Sleep my child. You have done well, the fight is in other hands now." God said exiting the tomb and replacing the stone before placing powerful wards to keep it hidden until Gabriel was healed.

* * *

Satan was on the loose and the world didn't stand a chance...except it did. That chance was a slightly altered porn video and an ex demon blood addict named Sam Winchester. The plan was simple.

Gabriel had told the Winchesters how to open the cage even if it did involve a silicone enhanced blond, bad sausage puns and things that would make Billy Graham fall dead of a heart attack. The other two Horsemen's rings were quickly secured. Death had even gleefully turned his over to Dean Winchester, gleeful being a relative term when talking about Death. And the trap was sprung.

It just didn't go as planned. Strong as Sam was with the demon blood flowing through his veins, he was still no match for Lucifer. It didn't even take any effort for Lucifer to smash Sam's will caging him deep inside his consciousness and taking over the body he had coveted for so long.

Lucifer knew that there was still one more thing that he had to do before he could get on with enjoying his new vessel, he had to face Michael. He was looking forward to it as much as he was dreading it. Look how it had gone with Gabriel, he started to think and then ruthlessly pushed the thought of his little brother to the back of his mind.

* * *

"Michael, you will meet Lucifer tomorrow at noon. Stull Cemetery will be the setting for your confrontation." God said. "He must go back in the cage."

"It will be as you order Father." Michael agreed. "Sam knows the incantation to open the cage and he has the rings. You will pull Sam out. The soul who averts the Apocalypse doesn't deserve to be penned up with your brother."

"I will bring him home, along with Adam Milligan." Michael vowed.

* * *

There are times when free will can be a blessing God thought as he watched the Impala roll to a stop. Dean's presence would give Sam something to focus on, a reason to fight harder than he thought possible against Lucifer. Of course God would also help Sam in his own way. He wasn't expecting the little Seraph who had fallen and developed free will to interfere as he did.

God couldn't help but be grateful that free will was not common among the angels because it tended to make them royal pains in the ass. God sighed as Michael went up in a column of holy fire. That just pissed Lucifer off and Lucifer snapped his fingers scattering pieces of Castiel to all corners of the cosmos. Luckily God was able to corral the escaping grace quickly.

Bobby Singer stupidly took a shot at Lucifer which simply stroked his anger resulting in a broken neck for the old man. Lucifer's rage was still there and the only target left was Dean. As soon as he grabbed Dean, God felt the conflict begin.

_"Lucifer, you do not deserve freedom. You who condemned Cain for killing his brother. You who said it was proof of Humanity's flaws that one brother would seek to take the life of another. What are you besides a hypocrite?_

_You killed your brother, Gabriel. You plunged a blade into his body, into his grace. Why?"_

Lucifer was distracted for a moment from his struggle to keep Sam subdued.

"He was going to kill me, stab me in the back. He was disloyal to heaven."

_"No you were disloyal to Heaven, it's why you were locked away in the first place. And it was right that you were. You who claim all are lower than you, look at you Cain. You did not stab your brother in self defense, like Cain you killed him out of jealousy. You knew when you heard his words that he was more pleasing in my eyes than you were. You were once the brightest and most beautiful of my children and you let that go to your head. Everything you have done has been because of jealousy."_

"No it has not! They don't deserve to be loved by you!"

_"What is that beyond Jealousy?"_

Lucifer suddenly found himself overpowered so engrossed with hearing Father's voice that he had let his focus on Sam falter. Sam had the cage open and was standing on the edge when Michael suddenly appeared his grace afire with rage and screaming one word "Murderer!"

Michael knew. Somehow he knew that Gabriel was dead by Lucifer's hand. As he lunged for Sam, any thoughts of the vow he had made to their father were overshadowed by his need to kill Lucifer to avenge the little brother that he had only just found again after being lost to heaven for thousands of years.

God was saddened but he gave a push to the two causing Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan to tumble into the pit. He looked around at the carnage before Castiel appeared whole and restored to his grace. He remained invisible but watching long enough to see that Castiel had the situation well in hand.

There was only one source that Michael could have learned about Lucifer's attempt to kill Gabriel, Raphael. Raphael would have to be dealt with but for now, Gabriel would need to recover. God made his way to Jerusalem to to sit vigil at his son's side It would be many months, possibly a year or more before Gabriel would be well again but on that day, Raphael would be called to account.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this story corresponds with Swan Song. I may perhaps add a one shot later that deals with Castiel/Raphael's civil war but not sure at this point.


End file.
